Perfect 2: A Bechloe Sequel
by StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life
Summary: Beca and Chloe have a nearly perfect life together, but what happens when a troubled artist causes issues, Bellas arrive for a reunion, and a baby is on the way? Hilarity and a bit of drama ensue...and maybe a police chase! Sequel to Perfect: A Bechloe Love Story. Beca/Chloe, Bechloe, Stacie/Aubrey, Staubrey
1. London Baby

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Welcome back, awesome nerds! I had such a blast writing the first story and received such positive feedback that I decided to write a sequel. This is dedicated to all the Bechloe fans out there that felt slighted by Universal and their treatment of the couple in Pitch Perfect 3. Also, a special shoutout to all the Staubrey fans out there. While they are not the main pairing, I made sure to include them as well. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

Beca thanked her driver before sliding out of the town car and making it to her feet. He gave her a sympathetic smile as he spoke in his British accent.

"Would you like me to walk you up, Mrs. Mitchell?" She waved him off as she yawned.

"No, Phillip, I will be fine. Just tired, it was a long day, what time is it anyways?"

"Just past three in the morning, Mrs. Mitchell."

"You can drop the Mrs. Mitchell stuff, it is Beca. Mrs. Mitchell makes me feel old. Just past three, so that's what, midnight, uh, 9 pm in Atlanta," she mumbled to herself as she tried to get her brain to function.

"Just past ten in Atlanta, Beca," he informed as he handed her the rest of her bags.

"Thanks, see you around noon tomorrow. We're getting a later start."

"Sounds good, get some rest," he called and Beca mumbled a goodnight as she headed toward the building she was staying in. The doorman opened the door to her with a smile and she pulled out her phone as she got into the elevator. The moment she heard Chloe's voice, she relaxed.

"Hey, babe, you are getting in past three again," asked Chloe. Beca sighed as the doors of the elevator opened and she entered the loft.

"You know I love Adele, but she is really pushing it with this schedule. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I didn't want to be away from you for too long. She didn't want to be away from her family too long, so let's crank out the songs in two weeks, but I am exhausted."

"Only two more days and then you can finally be back home where you belong. I miss you so much, Becs, and I am super horny. Who would've thought pregnancy could kick my libido up a notch?" Beca plopped down on the bed and began to pout.

"I can't believe I am all the way across the damn pond and not home to let you have your way with me right now. I am so sorry I took this project on, Chlo. I miss you so much. I miss hearing your voice. I miss seeing you and I hate not being there for every step of the pregnancy."

"It is only two weeks and you are almost done. I am starting to show though. Three months in and I already know our baby is going to be the most beautiful, smartest, musically gifted baby of them all."

"That's a lot to put on the kid. It is going to have a hard enough time dealing with me as a parent."

"Don't even try to act like you aren't going to be an amazing mom. You are, Becs."

"I know and it is all because of you. I really hope the kid gets your eyes, babe. All I need is for our baby to be healthy and happy and for you to be the same through the pregnancy, but if I had a choice, he would have your eyes."

"He, so you have already started thinking about the sex? The baby isn't developed enough for us to be able to tell quite yet."

"I know, but I had a dream about it the other night or maybe it is just wishful thinking."

"Yea, we already have a girl, might as well have one of each," teased Chloe and Beca giggled.

"How is Em doing? I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her much since I have been gone."

"Her and Mikey are fighting."

"Uh oh, it is about Taylor's tour, right?"

"I get both sides, so I am trying to stay out of it, but I know she is worried. Having him be on the road for eight months would be hard. I couldn't imagine if it were you and me."

"I told her to go with him. I am surprised she said no."

"She doesn't want to live on the road for that long and I understand why. Em really takes her job seriously and is passionate about it. It didn't help that Mikey kind of insinuated that his job was more important than hers."

"Wait, he what?"

"I think he was hurt when she said she wouldn't go on the road with him because she couldn't just drop her life and work for eight months and he said the label would be fine without them since you are the face of it. She asked what he meant and he said it wasn't like you couldn't hire some interns to cover for her."

"So he equated her work to being an intern?"

"Technically, two."

"Well, I guess killing Mikey needs to be added to the list of things I need to do when I get home."

"He was upset and we both know he doesn't think that. He is always supportive of Em and was the first to encourage her to get into producing. I know she loves being second in command, but she should have her own artists by now, Becs."

"Hey, don't tell me. I have tried to talk to her about it, but she refuses to take me up on the offer."

"She is scared of disappointing you."

"She could never disappoint me. That is ridiculous."

"Babe, you are Beca Mitchell, you signed with a label while helping to lead the acapella group she grew up dreaming about being in. You were working with Sia right out of college and already winning Grammys. Those are big shoes to fill and I just think she is afraid of letting you down." Beca smirked.

"I am kind of a badass, aren't I?"

"Don't make me come across the pond to burst that ego of yours, Mitchell."

"Oh, is that all it will take for you to be in my arms again? Seriously though, don't worry. I will talk to her again about it. There are so many artists asking to work with us and it would be great if the label could crank out two producers' worth of projects at a time. That still doesn't solve anything between her and Mikey though. Be straight with me here…."

"That ship sailed years ago, Mitchell," teased Chloe and Beca smirked.

"I am aware, Mitchell. What is she going to do about Mikey?"

"She asked me if I think they should break up."

"What? That is insane! They are great together!"

"I said the same thing, but she doesn't know if she wants to do the whole long distance thing for eight months and there is no guarantee he will even come back after that since he has mentioned in the past wanting to get back into performing."

"That is where his heart has always been, out there on stage. Some of us are more comfortable in the studio, but Mikey has always been about the rush of performing. I can't imagine them not being together though."

"I know, but I told her to get some sleep tonight, think about it, and that no matter what she chooses, we will be there for her. What is meant to be will be."

"That's great advice, Chlo. I am sure things will work out. God, I wish I was home right now. I miss holding you. I miss everything about you."

"Oh yea, miss anything in particular," she giggled and the sound made Beca smile.

"Maybe, but I know where this is going and I am way too tired to think, let alone tell you all the dirty things I want to do to you."

"And here I was all curled up in bed wearing nothing but your favorite shirt and thinking you called for phone sex." Beca's eyes shot open.

"Okay, I am up. Let's do this," said Beca as she kicked off her shoes and Chloe laughed.

"Get some sleep, babe. I rather save up all my energy until I can have the real thing anyways. I love you."

"I love you so much. I hate being so far away from you, but this album is going to be worth it. It is really good, like Grammys good."

"I expect nothing less from two of the best in their field. Get some rest and call me tomorrow, no matter what time it is okay? I will always make time for us."

"Me too, baby, me too, goodnight. I love you."

"Love you too, goodnight," said Chloe before hanging up and Beca groaned as she rolled over onto her pillow. It had been a hectic few weeks even before she flew to London. Balancing her personal and professional life had become a problem once again for Beca. She had a pregnant wife at home that she wanted to spend all her time with while they prepared for the arrival of their baby, but their label was important to both of them as well.

After discussing their options for several months, including adoption, Beca and Chloe finally decided to undergo artificial insemination to start their family. While both knew Chloe would carry their child, choosing the donor made them a bit nervous. With the high profile element of their careers, they wanted to make sure the donor did not know who they were or vice versa. The last thing they wanted was for a stranger to randomly show up at their door one day asking for rights or using their status as a successful couple in the music industry against them. The two spent weeks searching over profiles for the perfect match before having the procedure done. Both were nervous and Beca stayed by Chloe's side the entire time. The day Chloe told Beca she was pregnant was the best day of their lives. They were so relieved that the procedure was successful, but balancing work with the prepping for their child was becoming harder.

It had only been three years since Yellow Cup Records made its way onto the music scene and yet it was already established as an award-winning label even though it was the smallest of its kind. While Residual Heat wanted her to expand to include more producers and staff, Beca refused. She liked being able to handpick the artists she worked with and follow a project from start to finish. She, Chloe, Emily, and Mikey were the core of the label and they outsourced to Residual Heat when they needed extra help, but were happy with the way business operated under their watch. While working with Sia and Rihanna set the groundwork for the label, the work on Taylor Swift's album is what made them a force to be reckoned with.

Beca hated to admit it, but Sammy was right. Taylor came to Atlanta ready to work and with an open mind. She wanted to grow as an artist and take risks she was too afraid to in the past. Taylor had a formula that was successful, but it was not fulfilling personally. Beca was hesitant when the worldwide pop icon arrived at the studio, but Taylor put her at ease. She was aware of her reputation and had a thicker skin than Beca first assumed she would. It turned out that her past label and handlers were the ones that presented the pop star as a diva at times that loved feuding with everyone she did not agree with, but Taylor was a musician at heart. She believed in telling her truth through her songs and wanted to get back to that.

The two of them spent months in the studio creating the album and Beca was surprised by how much Taylor was willing to learn and adapt when necessary. Beca's first sign that things would work out should have been how well Chloe and Emily got along with Taylor. Beca still teased the three of them for acting like the best of friends days after meeting each other, but she was relieved they were all getting along. When the first single was released, critics and fans alike were floored by what they heard. It was nothing like Taylor's previous work and promoted as the first of many songs showing the evolution of Taylor Swift. The album earned them five Grammys and put Yellow Cup in the spotlight as the place to be.

The list of artists asking to work with Beca grew exponentially overnight and she was currently working with her twentieth in a matter of a year. It had been the busiest year of Beca's life and it was starting to take its toll on her. While things between her and Chloe were amazing, she was starting to miss her wife more than she ever thought possible. Chloe was always supportive and she was just as busy keeping the business side of the label in check, but with the pregnancy moving along, Beca knew something had to give soon. As she began to doze off, her phone rang and she let out several expletives when she saw who was calling her.

"Seriously, Sammy, it is too late at night for this!"

"What are you talking about? It is only like ten….oh, right, you are still in London. Sorry, but this is important."

"I am not sure you even understand what the word important means anymore since you use it every time we talk lately."

"Look, Reggie, I really need you to consider moving Charisma to the top of your list of artists."

"I hate her name. Can we just add that to the growing list of hell nos?"

"Reggie, think of it as a favor."

"Dude, no! I have so many artists that actually want to work with me and they can all manage to be mature, functioning humans in the process. I am not bumping them down because you want me to do you a solid. That girl is a mess and you know it."

"She is young, but talented."

"And can't stay off social media long enough to use that talent. The girl is going to spiral out and I don't have time to worry about that type of drama. I have a baby on the way, Emily and Mikey are going through stuff, and at some point, I would like to actually figure out my schedule so I can regroup a bit, so no thanks."

"You know, I knew a young talent once that was spiraling too, but I didn't turn my back on her. I put her in the studio on my time and booked her a gig. That turned out pretty well, Reggie."

"Yea, but I wasn't feuding with Selena Gomez and caught on tape snorting coke."

"Okay, that's fair, but she admitted that was a bad move and she has been clean ever since. She isn't into the sex, drugs, and rock and roll scene anymore, which is why I think getting out of L.A. would work wonders for her. You did an amazing job with Taylor. You can help Charisma."

"Taylor needed to do some soul searching as an artist, not as a human. I can't right now."

"Look, Bec, I know I have no right to ask you and you have every right to decline. It is your label and you make the final call…"

"Damn right."

"But this girl needs you. You pride yourself on being a role model for young women. You and Chloe mean so much to young women like Charisma, separately and as a couple. She could use two good influences in her life right now. Her parents only care about her money. Her old label dropped her. I am taking a chance here and I could use a bit of support. Please, Beca."

"Wait, are you begging? Sammy Cage does not beg."

"Which should tell you how important this is to me." Beca groaned and kicked her feet as she let out a whine, but slowly nodded.

"Fine, but only because you are my mentor and have done so much for me and Chloe. If this chick becomes a problem though…"

"I will book her flight back to L.A. myself…well, have Lucy book it."

"Yea, about Lucy, have you two talked about your relationship and what you are labeled now that you're…."

"Night, Reggie," said Sammy before hanging up and she smiled smugly. She knew the quickest way to end a conversation with Sammy was to bring up his personal life and the assistant that he worked a bit too closely with. Beca tossed her phone onto the nightstand and gazed at the picture of her and Chloe. They took it while on their honeymoon and she smiled as she thought about all the nights they spent in Belize making love after relaxing on the beach. Her eyes slowly slid shut as her body finally succumbed to slumber, thinking about the beautiful wife she couldn't wait to get home to.


	2. Charisma

Chapter 2

Chloe was anxious as she waited in the loading area of the arrivals section at Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport. Lucy assured her she had the credentials to wait inside in the private lounge, but Chloe refused. All she wanted was to see her wife, not draw media attention by her presence there. Instead, she checked Beca's flight status for the thousandth time that day and waited in their black SUV. It was noon and Beca's flight just landed. She beamed with happiness when she received Beca's text.

 _So happy Lucy suggested sending the luggage home ahead of me. The last thing I want to do is wait at baggage claim. I'm home!_

Chloe giggled at the accompanying picture of Beca grinning from ear to ear. They missed each other dearly and Chloe sighed happily as she sent a text message thanking Lucy for all her help. Sammy's personal assistant had become their pseudo assistant as well. While the couple preferred to take care of their own schedules and everyday duties, sometimes Lucy's expertise and organization skills came in handy. Both Sammy and Alex suggested they get an assistant to take away some of the stress, but Chloe found that she enjoyed organizing their lives.

The first year after Yellow Cup Records opened was a whirlwind of events, promotions, and pressers, but they managed to get things under control. It helped that Beca was all for letting her brilliant wife handle the business and financial aspects of their lives. Chloe was the one that wanted to make sure Beca felt included in the bills, financial investments, and their accounts, but Beca hated numbers. She was amused that Chloe insisted on them having a business meeting once a month, which was held at home and usually ended with them in bed together. Chloe smiled as she thought about their last meeting. She wanted to discuss the options they had for designing the nursery and how much it would cost, but Beca was more concerned with giving her a massage. The meeting ended quite abruptly when Beca started sucking on the spot on her neck that made her weak in the knees and soon they were stripping each other of their clothes in the living room.

Chloe looked down at her phone again as Beca sent another text. She was walking out of the airport and Chloe immediately got out the car to search for her wife. She spotted her instantly and giggled at Beca's tight-lipped smile as she signed an autograph and took a picture with a fan. She thanked the group of girls that followed her off the plane and through the airport. It seemed the hoodie she was wearing didn't work as well on the flight as she hoped. She was spotted boarding the plane by some of the other passengers and word spread of her presence. She was relieved that the flight attendants didn't allow anyone to approach her while they were in-flight, but once they landed, she was on her own. Sammy suggested she have a security guard with her at all times, but she didn't see the point.

While Beca and Chloe were known as the famous producer and her muse/wife/business partner, they found ways to stay under the radar. Flying in and out of LAX was the only time they were accosted by paparazzi. They did their best to not bring attention to themselves when in Atlanta and the couple preferred spending time with friends in private settings instead of constantly being in the public eye. Residing in Atlanta helped as well since it was nowhere near as packed with paparazzi as Los Angeles. Beca thanked the fans one more time as she noticed Chloe leaning against their car in the distance. More people started to recognize them and Beca jogged over to sweetly kiss and hug her wife before they hurried into the SUV. As soon as Chloe pulled back onto the road, Beca sighed in relief.

"That wasn't too bad. I was worried when they started following me through the airport and other people started to notice. The last thing we need is a repeat of LAX last year." Chloe giggled.

"What, you don't like being mobbed by paparazzi asking if the divorce rumors are true," she teased and Beca smirked.

"Where do they get this stuff? Actually, I know. That was your fault."

"Well hello to you too, Becs," laughed Chloe and Beca winked at her before kissing her again.

"Moral of the story, don't go shopping with Perry and Em if you don't want people to think you are sleeping with one of them. You and Perry would have made a cute couple if I didn't scoop you up first though," teased Beca as she rested her hand on the inside of Chloe's thigh. Chloe tried not to smile as she noticed and glanced over at her wife.

"I love your revisionist history. I am pretty sure I did the scooping and trust me, I wasn't worried about other women at the time."

"Whatever you say, Chlo," mumbled Beca as she peppered kisses on Chloe's shoulder and neck. Chloe took in a deep breath and tried to focus on the road, but Beca's hand inching higher in between her thighs was quite distracting.

"I can see the headlines now. Bechloe meets their demise in fiery car crash. Keep that hand where I can see it, Mitchell," warned Chloe, but she gasped when Beca didn't listen and touched her under her skirt where she was aching to be touched for weeks.

"Becs, I have to focus here and you are making it extremely hard. You are seriously going to make me crash," whimpered Chloe and Beca giggled as she removed her hand, getting a sigh of relief from her wife.

"Fine, but as soon as we get home, you are all mine," she informed and Chloe bit her lip.

"Promises, promises, Mitchell."

"Oh, I am keeping every single one, Mitchell. I missed you so damn much. I know it was only two weeks, but that was more than enough. I can't imagine if A and I hadn't been working remotely for months and actually had to work on everything together in London. Spending four months in London would have driven me insane."

"No, because I would have been right there with you while Em ran things here. Our three week rule stands," reminded Chloe and Beca smiled as she thought about the night they decided neither of them could be away from one another for more than three weeks. It was after a month of them both having to travel for work at different times and not being able to see each other.

"We may need to renegotiate now that the baby is on the way. I am thinking a week," suggested Beca.

"Then a week it is," agreed Chloe. Beca let out a dramatic gasp.

"Wait, did I just get Chloe Mitchell to agree to terms on the first try? Pregnancy is making you soft, babe. Don't let that get out or your street cred will be gone." Chloe laughed.

"Oh yea, that's what I am worried about, street cred. Besides, I was already thinking about that when you were gone and have been planting little seeds here and there for the past weeks." Beca frowned as she thought for a moment.

"Wait, those text messages about how you missed me too much after a week let alone two were….damn it, woman, seriously," exclaimed Beca as Chloe laughed.

"Add in a few pictures of the goods and there you have it. You are very easy to manipulate when you are tired and horny, did you know that?"

"Terrifying, behind those gorgeous eyes and breathtaking smile is a cold blooded assassin, I swear," said Beca.

"Cold blooded assassin, you might be thinking about Lilly." Beca shushed her and looked around the car.

"She might hear you. I am sure our phones are bugged," whispered Beca as she stuffed her phone in her bag and Chloe gave her an amused smile.

"Babe, we have been over this. You know it is just a joke right? She was totally joking with us. There is no way Lilly works for a secret organization."

"Have you ever seen pictures of her online? Do you know where she actually works? Have we even heard her really mention work? You know what, don't even answer that. Questions get you in trouble and I am pretty sure answers could get me killed. I am a young mother to be with my whole life ahead of me, I don't need to know anymore." Chloe laughed at Beca's seriousness and sighed happily.

"I missed you, babe, paranoia and all."

"It is the only thing I bring to the table besides dry humor," teased Beca with a wink.

"Oh I think you bring a lot to the table. I will show you on our favorite table when we get home."

"The table and the shower have both been the setting of several steamy dreams lately. I look forward to making them a reality," whispered Beca into Chloe's ear, which made her shiver in pleasure. They smiled at each other, knowing they were in for a long night.

Beca and Chloe spent the rest of the night in bed making up for lost time until they were sated. They both took off from work the next day and spent it lounging and spending much needed time together. Beca knew that she missed Chloe dearly, but seeing the small baby bump forming in her wife's stomach made her regret their time apart even more. That evening, they went over to Stacie and Aubrey's for dinner and were relaxing with their best friends out on the patio as the sun started setting.

"Tell me, Bec, what is Adele really like? Is she a diva," asked Aubrey.

"No, but she is intimidating. No one should be that good at making music, like ever. Her voice is amazing and she can hit those notes effortlessly in the studio. The hours were grueling, but it is incredible to think about what we accomplished in a matter of weeks. I am really proud of this album. I can't wait for you to hear it."

"When does it come out," asked Stacie.

"That is up to her and her people, but I think she mentioned wanting it out by before the holidays start up. She wants to do a tour next year." Chloe's eyes widened and Beca immediately shook her head before kissing the top of her wife's hand.

"I am not going anywhere, Chlo. I have no desire to go on tour, so don't worry. I am all in and ready to focus on being moms," she assured as Chloe sighed in relief. Stacie grinned from ear to ear.

"I can't believe you two are finally going to have a kid. That just seems so surreal," giggled Stacie and Chloe winked at her.

"Well apparently, we already have one. Two, if you ask Emily," teased Chloe.

"How is she doing with the whole Mikey situation," questioned Aubrey and Beca groaned.

"I am going to talk to her about it tomorrow. I should have called today, but my brain was fried. Jet lag sucks," grumbled Beca.

"I have spoken with her about it and I think she is close to making a decision about their relationship. I don't think Mikey is going to like that decision, but we will see," added Chloe.

"Well then maybe we can cheer her up soon. Amy called and she is going to be in the states for a few weeks and asked if she could crash with us for a bit. Of course we said yes and then I got an idea. What if we have a Bellas weekend? Jessica and Ashley agreed, Cynthia Rose said she is willing to move some things around to fly out for a long weekend, Flo just finished up her latest case in New York City, and I even got in touch with Lilly. They are down if you two are," explained Aubrey and Chloe clapped happily.

"A Bellas Reunion is just what Em needs right now," said Chloe.

"Well, if it is anything like our last gathering, she may need something for a massive hangover and bail money. I still can't believe you and Em almost got arrested at Barden, Stace. You are lucky the cop was a fan," said Beca and Stacie scoffed.

"I still don't understand how it was breaking and entering," grumbled Stacie.

"Simple, we don't live in the Bella House anymore. You can't just decide to roam around it whenever you want," reminded Beca.

"Why not, there wouldn't even be a Bella House if not for us and the girls weren't even home. Even if you weren't there, Flo would have gotten us off, so there."

"That's your big defense, you have a lot of friends that can get you out of trouble when you break the law," teased Beca and Stacie rolled her eyes with a giggle.

"Well then good, it is settled. I will make arrangements with everyone," said Aubrey.

"There is plenty of room at our place too if anyone needs a bed. This is going to be aca-awesome and exactly what we need. Once the baby arrives, our days of bailing people out of jail and dancing on top of tables at bars will be limited," said Chloe.

"Limited, I don't think limited is the right word there," said Beca, but Chloe shrugged as Aubrey spoke.

"Speaking of Baby Mitchell, have you two decided on maternity leave and what you are going to do about the label once he or she arrives," asked Aubrey and Chloe smiled adoringly at Beca when her wife began rubbing her stomach.

"We both are taking time off. I don't care what that has to look like, giving Em more responsibilities, taking a break from working with artists, but I am looking to take off a year," said Beca.

"And I am currently looking into how sustainable that actually is for the label," said Chloe. Beca sweetly kissed her.

"My genius of a wife will figure something out. I can't believe I never realized how amazing you are with numbers in college. She already has the kid set up for life, guys. I am talking trust fund ready to go and investments locked in," boasted Beca as Chloe blushed.

"I just want to make sure we never have to worry financially about giving our baby the best future possible," said Chloe as they gazed lovingly at each other.

"Okay, seriously you two, you have been married for over four years. Well, married in the eyes of the public for over three years. Either way, the honeymoon phase is finished. When are you two going to stop being so sickeningly sweet," teased Aubrey and Chloe scoffed.

"You are one to talk, Bree," said Chloe.

"Yea, but we are actually still in the honeymoon phase….give or take a year," giggled Aubrey as she slipped her hand into Stacie's.

"I think the Hunter will take another year for sure," agreed Stacie before kissing her wife.

"So, any kiddos in the plans anytime soon, you two," asked Beca with a knowing smile and Stacie blushed.

"We aren't there yet," she informed, but Aubrey smirked.

"No, she isn't there yet," grumbled Aubrey.

"Hey, that's not fair. I just love being able to make love to my hot wife all over the house without worrying about scarring our poor baby for life. I am not saying never, I just want a little more newlywed bliss before we have to focus on a baby," explained Stacie and Aubrey kissed her tenderly.

"I know, babe, but my clock is ticking so unless you plan on carrying the kid, you better get ready very soon," reminded Aubrey and Beca snickered.

"I always forget you are old, Bree," teased Beca and Aubrey gave her a mischievous smile.

"Same age as your wife, remember," quipped back Aubrey and Beca sputtered as Chloe arched an eyebrow at her.

"Old, huh," challenged Chloe and Beca quickly shook her head.

"No, not fair, I was insulting her, not you," whined Beca as the others laughed at her stammering. Chloe high-fived Aubrey.

"Point for Bree," announced Chloe, but she gasped when Beca slid her hand onto her thigh.

"Don't worry, babe. I will earn back that point later tonight," assured Beca as Chloe bit her lip. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Get a room, you two," she teased.

"Oh, we will," assured Beca, already thinking about the ways she planned on spending her night with Chloe.

The next day, Beca headed into the studio for her first meeting with Charisma. She was not looking forward to meeting the young woman, but couldn't postpone it any longer. She finished replying to the last of the emails filling up her inbox and took in a deep breath before walking out of her office to the lounge. She smiled sweetly at Emily when she entered the lounge and Emily handed her a mug.

"Tea to help calm your nerves and relax you before your meeting," informed Emily.

"Thanks, Em, but you know you don't have to do that right? You aren't my assistant."

"Pops, of course I know that. I just know you and if we are going to work with Charisma, you're going to need a lot of chamomile tea."

"With a shot of whiskey to boot, I picked a hell of a time to stop drinking. I am doing it in solidarity with Chlo though, so it is worth it." Mikey cleared his throat when he entered the room and Emily looked away. Beca glanced back and forth between them before taking another sip of her tea.

"Oh, this tension is going to work wonders for my stress levels. Keep it up, guys," she informed and Mikey sighed.

"Charisma is here early. Apparently, she is excited to get started. Alicia has her waiting in the control room," said Mikey and Beca groaned.

"Great, just great, um, okay. You two talk and figure this out and I will try not to spill the pop star's blood all over the office." Mikey stepped toward Emily, but she followed Beca out.

"Actually, I would like to sit in on the meeting. I thought about what you said and you are right. If I am going to be a producer, I need to be even more involved. I want to sit in." Beca slowly nodded.

"And this has nothing to do with the drummer currently giving you puppy dog eyes?"

"We are at work. He knows my work comes first," said Emily before heading toward the control room and Beca gave Mikey a sympathetic smile before heading in as well. Beca was surprised to find the tall brunette known for her late night antics sitting quietly on the couch. She was writing in a journal and all the assumptions Beca went into the meeting with were suddenly in contrast with the young woman scribbling on the paper, not a cell phone or social media account in sight. Her eyes widened and she immediately stood from the couch to hold out her hand to Beca.

"Hi, I am Charisma, but my friends call me CJ."

"CJ, I can work with that. I am Beca and this is Emily. If all goes well today, you will be working closely with both of us," said Beca. CJ sat back down on the couch while Beca and Emily each pulled their favorite rolling chair over to her.

"I want this to go well, Beca. I need it to. I have been in a bit of trouble lately."

"Oh really, what possibly do you mean," teased Emily as she sat back in her chair.

"Plastering Selena's number on Instagram, having a video go viral of her nose full of coke…allegedly of course…and bragging about a sex tape with John Mayer after getting out of rehab," answered Beca before clapping her hand over her mouth. Emily nudged her as CJ looked down.

"It was a rhetorical question! Wait, am I not clear when I do that? I feel like I am clear," said Emily and Beca cringed.

"I apologize, CJ."

"Hey, I get it. I am the laughing stock of the industry right now. I am surprised you even agreed to see me. I will show myself out," said CJ as she stood up. Emily started slapping at Beca's shoulder and Beca darted up.

"Wait, please, don't go….damn it, kid, stop hitting me…I am sorry. I was being a dick and I know better," admitted Beca. CJ slowly nodded and they both sat back down as the awkward silence seeped in. Emily looked back and forth between them.

"This dead air between you two could be a problem," she said and Beca ran a hand through her hair.

"Okay, look, let's start over. I am Beca. You are CJ. You have made mistakes in the past and I am a smartass, which is genetic, so I can't do anything about it. If you met my mother, you would understand."

"Grams is a hoot," said Emily and Beca laughed.

"Kid, you know she would kill you if she heard you call her that."

"She better get used to it because when my baby sister comes, that's all she will be known as."

"First off, we don't know if the baby is a boy or girl and second, she has already said she will not be called Grams." CJ looked back and forth at them in confusion.

"I don't get it. You two are like, what, five years apart in age? What is happening right now?" Emily shook with mirth as Beca tried to explain.

"Yea, it is a weird thing we do, kind of a running joke from years ago that became a reality….in an alternate reality I guess. It is hard to explain, but…."

"No, it isn't. It is quite simple. You see, we used to be in an acapella group in college together, the Bellas," started Emily and Beca pinched the bridge of her nose.

"And here we go," mumbled Beca.

"Beca and Chloe led the group and were totally a couple before they were a couple, so naturally Beca is Pops and Chloe is Moms. Stacie is Pops' best friend and my big sister that just now got out of her rebellious stage. I am the lovable baby of the family and the rest of the Bellas are the strays we took in because we had space," explained Emily as if it was obvious and Beca sighed.

"You know, kid, you really have to stop sharing that story with everyone. The point of an inside joke is that it is inside."

"Inside joke, what inside joke? This is reality, Pops. Why are you being delusional? Is this some sort of middle life crisis because my baby sister is on the way?"

"Of course not, I am not even 30 yet, and stop calling him your baby sister!"

"Stop calling my baby sister a dude. That's weird."

"You're weird," exclaimed Beca and they both blushed when CJ began laughing.

"Okay these shrooms I am tripping on are making this a crazy meeting," she said. She laughed even more when Beca and Emily's eyes widened. "It was a joke. What, a troubled pop star can't laugh at her pain?"

"That was clever. I appreciate the originality," admitted Beca as they smiled at each other. Emily looked back and forth between them.

"So, are we good here? Can we start actually talking music," asked Emily and Beca nodded as CJ let out a sigh of relief.

"Sure, kid, let's do it," agreed Beca and sat back while Emily started the meeting.

Three hours later, Beca was curled up on the couch after eating Chinese food with Chloe. They were watching television and talking about their days.

"Sounds like you may actually enjoy working with CJ and she sounds serious about committing to her craft."

"Yea, you should have seen Em, she really took charge today. She can do this if she just doesn't talk herself out of it."

"Reminds me of someone else I know," she teased and Beca smiled as she began rubbing her wife's feet.

"I know, I just worry about her. I thought things were going well for her and she was happy, but what if she isn't?"

"Becs, Emily is very happy. The problem isn't Em. It is Mikey. I think we both know how much he loves her, but I don't think she realized the sacrifice he was making to move to Atlanta and settle down here. They have some stuff to work out, but Emily knows where she wants to be. That is part of the problem."

"I guess I should have seen this coming. We all joked about the age difference, but that wasn't going to be the issue. Mikey can preach about love all he wants, but he loves the open road and isn't sure if he wants to settle down. Em is ready. She has always known she wanted to be surrounded by friends, family, and music. What if they aren't meant to be," asked Beca and Chloe sighed as she stroked Beca's hair.

"I know you feel responsible for them, but you aren't. They are adults and have to decide this for themselves. We all know they love each other, but they have to figure out what their priorities are going to be." Beca pulled Chloe into her lap and tenderly kissed her.

"Okay, enough with the angst and drama of other people's relationships. I finally am home and want to spend time with my sexy wife. How are you and our beautiful baby doing this evening?" Chloe bit her lip as she began to unbutton Beca's shirt.

"Our baby is good, but I am in need of some very X-Rated love and care," she informed as Beca grinned. She cupped Chloe's breasts and grazed her nipples through the fabric of her shirt. They pulled off each other's shirts and Beca hissed in pleasure when she saw that Chloe was not wearing a bra. Her mouth was immediately on the mounds of flesh as Chloe grinded into her.

"Fuck me, now," whimpered Chloe and Beca's arousal heightened as she placed her wife on the couch.

"Dirty talking Chloe has been out way more lately and I love it," she whispered before hungrily kissing her. Their hands roamed all over one another and Beca quickly took off her wife's jeans and panties in one tug. Two of her fingers plunged into her as Chloe let out a cry of pleasure. Beca was so focused on watching her beautiful wife in the throes of passion that she let out a cry of her own when two of Chloe's fingers swiftly entered her, causing her to gush with arousal.

"You know I love how wet you get for me," said Chloe through hooded eyes and Beca squeezed her eyes shut to try to stop from losing control. She picked up her pace and bit her lip.

"Come for me, Chlo. I need you to fucking come for me," urged Beca and that was all Chloe needed to tumble over the edge as an intense orgasm washed over her. Beca sighed in relief when she powerfully climaxed as well and crumbled on top of her wife. She peppered kisses all over Chloe's neck and the red head sighed contently as she snuggled into Beca's arms.

"Orgasm number one," she announced and Beca arched an eyebrow at her with a smile.

"Is it that type of night?"

"We have been apart for weeks. You bet your fine ass it is that type of night." Beca giggled and kissed her wife tenderly.

"I am definitely going to enjoy this phase of your pregnancy."

"Yea because we weren't horn dogs before it," Chloe teased back, which made Beca laugh even more. She pulled a blanket over them and meshed her lips with her wife's, knowing it was going to be a long night.

While Beca was in marital bliss, she still felt a tug at her heart when she thought about Emily and Mikey. The next day, Emily looked up as Beca poked her head into her office with a smile. Emily motioned for her to come in as she tried to wrap up her phone call.

"I understand your frustration Katy and I promise you that no one has forgotten about your new single. Of course we want to work on it….of course CJ isn't more important to us. You know that," assured Emily. Beca grabbed the phone and Emily frowned at her in confusion.

"Hey Perry, listen, I know how important the single is and it is stellar. You aren't on the backburner. In fact, I was thinking you and Em could finish it up together? You are comfortable laying down tracks with her and I can open up her schedule so that you two can do that." Emily's eyes widened as she quickly shook her head, but Beca ignored her.

"You can be in Atlanta next week…Awesome and yea, dinner sounds great, I know Chlo would love that….Okay, I will let her know. See you soon." Emily darted out of her chair and stood toe to toe with Beca, which made Beca gulp.

"I always forget just how tall you are until I see you angry," confessed Beca and Emily gritted her teeth.

"Pops, what the hell? I can't just work on Katy's song alone!"

"Since when? Em, you are an amazing producer and you know everything you need to in order to take on artists by yourself. You already said you were ready."

"Yea, to take on more responsibilities and help with CJ, not just be thrown to the wolves!"

"Okay, kid, cool it with the theatrics. It is Katy. You two are friends. The single is almost done, so just put the finishing touches on it. Why are you freaking out so much? Is this about Mikey," questioned Beca as tears welled up in Emily's eyes.

"No, Pops, not everything in my life surrounds him. What if I screw something up and it affects your relationship with Katy? What about the label's reputation? Yours and Moms' reputations and…."

"Kid, breathe, you got this. I wouldn't have you do anything I wasn't confident in, so even if you are too insecure to trust your talent right now, trust me. You got this, okay?" Emily took in a deep breath and wiped her eyes as she nodded.

"Okay," said Emily as she sat back down.

"Now, back to Mikey for a second. What do you mean everything about your life doesn't surround him? What am I missing, Em," asked Beca as she sat down and Emily sighed.

"We broke up last night," she confessed and Beca ran a hand through her hair.

"Em, I am so sorry. What happened, what did he say, was he being a dick again because I swear I will…."

"Actually, I broke up with him."

"Really? Why? I thought you loved him?" Emily groaned.

"I do, Pops, you know I do, but Mikey and I want different things right now. He wants to be on tour for eight months, traveling the world, and living out of a suitcase. I don't want that. That doesn't even sound appealing to me, so I told him the truth. This is where I want to be. I spent a lot of my life worrying about what other people wanted and this is something just for me. Am I terrified of producing something on my own? Sure, but this is home. You, Moms, Stace, Bree, Yellow Cup, this is home. You know I love him. I love him so much, but I can't just drop everything else I love to follow him around."

"I get that and Chlo is right. If it is meant to be, it will be, kid. I am sorry you are going through this though."

"Maybe I should have listened to you guys about drummers being bad news."

"Hey, don't do that. You two have been amazing for the past three years and even if this is the end, it was a hell of trip, right? I watched the two of you together. You can't fake that kind of happy. Fake Happy, that should be a song title," exclaimed Beca and Emily giggled.

"I love how you are always thinking about the job, Pops. Did you need something when you came in?"

"Oh, um, yea, I was talking to Alex this morning and we were thinking about me maybe aiming for a spot performing at the Grammys next year. She wants me to perform an original song and I have been thinking lately about all the songs I have written. I just don't think they are good enough."

"What are you talking about? Pops, you put out gold. Elastic Heart, Let Me Go, Same Sea, Perfect," Emily listed.

"But I want to put out something that is about more than my love for Chloe. Don't get me wrong, I have plenty of songs floating around in my head about how much I love her and how lucky we are to be having a kid, but I started thinking about what Sammy said when I was in London. Chloe and I are role models to so many young people. They look up to us and my music needs to reflect that."

"Your music reflects where you are in your life. What is wrong with that?"

"Nothing, except for not everyone gets their happily ever after at like 22. Not everyone has parents that are pushing them to admit who they are and come out. Not everyone can get so lost in Chloe that they can ignore the fact that being gay isn't a cake walk for a lot of people. It is shunned and punished in this world and while I live in an amazing bubble with some of the most amazing humans in existence, I can't pretend like I didn't just luck out. I want to write a song that shows my love for Chloe, but also can be sung by the 14 year old girl in her bedroom trying to figure out how to tell her best friend and parents that she is into girls. I want to write something that can speak to other people that didn't get so damn lucky and I am going to need your help with that."

"My help, why?"

"Because while Chloe will always be my muse, you help me stay on track. You clear things up when I feel foggy or uncertain about something," admitted Beca and Emily hugged her.

"I love you, Pops. See, moments like these are why I know I am making the right decision with Mikey. I love him, but this job is pretty damn cool." Beca winked at her.

"You bet your ass it is. I'll let you get back to work. I am going home for lunch and then will be back to work with CJ. Don't let doubt get in your head, kid. You and Katy got this," she assured and Emily nodded as she tried to assure herself Beca was right.


	3. Another Bellas Reunion

Chapter 3

Beca was surprised by how dedicated CJ was to working on her music. She already had several ideas for lyrics and poetry she was willing to turn into tracks. It had been a long week of playing around with different beats and baselines, but Beca was starting to feel as if her work with CJ could become something amazing. It was Friday and the two of them had been brainstorming ideas and scrapping others for the past hour.

"So, I was thinking that we could release an EP instead. You know, give it an intimate, raw vibe. The stuff you have written about is powerful, CJ, and I don't think a pop album is the way to go. You need to show people that you are different, that you are growing and evolving with your music."

"Kind of like what you did with Taylor."

"Right, except Taylor went in committed to an album. I think this could be therapeutic for you. There are about five really great tracks here."

"I don't know if I can do this, Beca. The two you are working on for me are great and I love them. I want to make them, but the other three? Those are super personal and I just don't know if I am ready," confessed CJ as she looked down and Beca nodded her understanding. She took off her headphones and turned her chair to face the young woman. In that moment, CJ didn't look like a pop star with a bad girl image. She looked like a young woman trying to deal with all her demons.

"Before Chloe and I got together, I was in a really dark place. I was insecure. I couldn't admit my feelings to myself, let alone anyone else, so I just hid out in the studio and wrote songs. I ended up writing four songs that I am really proud of, but can still be hard to hear sometimes. I needed to get them out though and I actually performed them in front of my friends and family at my very first solo gig."

"Really, what happened?"

"I got signed to a label and got the girl. I told you I was lucky." CJ smirked.

"Uh, that's not luck. Who did you have to sell your soul to for all that to happen?"

"To be fair, she already had the girl," said Chloe as she entered the control room and Beca beamed with happiness. She hugged her wife and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay home for the rest of the week and get a fresh start Monday?"

"And I told you I miss being here. Besides, Mikey is coming by to say goodbye today and I promised him I would be here. I can't believe it is already happening."

"I know. CJ, this is…."

"The amazing Chloe Mitchell, wow your eyes are even bluer in person. I thought the magazines were just photoshopping them," said CJ as they shook hands and Chloe blushed.

"Thanks, it is nice to meet you CJ. I hear you two are creating some amazing stuff. I look forward to hearing it when it is done."

"You don't plan on being around when I work on it," asked CJ and Chloe nodded.

"Of course, but Becs usually doesn't let me hear her stuff until it is done, so I figured you wouldn't either." CJ smirked at Beca.

"You hide your music from your wife? Nice," said CJ.

"It is a superstition," defended Beca and Chloe kissed her cheek with a smile.

"And I happen to like that superstition. I love how nervous you get when I am about to hear a song."

"Your opinion is the only one that really matters to me. You know that," said Beca as she leaned her forehead against Chloe's.

"Well, I don't have that issue. You can hear them whenever you want, Chloe Mitchell," assured CJ with a nod and Chloe giggled.

"Just Chloe works fine. I will leave you two to it. I have a conference call with Sammy and Kat to get to."

"Are you going to outline our two-year plan," asked Beca and Chloe winked at her.

"Yes and ask them to back it. You know I love Charles, but he is being a pain in the ass about that." Chloe playfully pointed at CJ. "I didn't say that."

"Say what," teased CJ and Chloe winked at her.

"Exactly, have fun you two," giggled Chloe before kissing Beca and heading to her office.

"Wow, she is as bubbly as the media makes her out to be. Her smile is kind of infectious," admitted CJ and Beca smirked.

"Preaching to the choir, my badass street cred took a hit the moment she agreed to be mine. It is hard to act like you don't care about anything when you wake up to that smile every day."

"I don't know what sorcerer you sold your soul to Beca, but you are definitely a lucky woman. You have this amazing label. You get to make the music you love and you have Chloe. You have no clue what I would give for that kind of freedom," confessed CJ as they sat back down.

"You are free now, CJ. You can make the music you want. You control your sound, what you do, and who you surround yourself with."

"It isn't that simple for me."

"Why not?" CJ sighed and took a spin in the chair as she thought for a moment.

"My mom is coming in town this weekend. It is the first time we have spoken since I got out of rehab. I am sure she is going to give me an earful."

"She is your mother. I am sure she is just worried about you relapsing." CJ rolled her eyes.

"Beca, she knew I was using. She didn't care as long as I kept releasing hits and she got to keep the lavish lifestyle her and my dad got used to."

"I didn't want to pry, but as your producer, it is always helpful to know the stories behind the music. So, what's the deal with your parents, CJ? I heard a bit about your mom, but not your dad."

"My dad realized how screwed up I was, but it was too late by then. The truth is, he has always cared about me more than my mom. He was still a selfish prick though. I always wanted to be a singer and I was discovered after winning a talent show in the sixth grade, but the agency didn't want me to sing. They wanted me to act in kid shows."

"Aw yes, the curse of the Disney star continues. What was it like being in the spotlight that young?"

"Terrifying, but it made my parents happy. I didn't really enjoy acting though. It made me anxious….really anxious….and I started taking anxiety meds when I was sixteen. After I called it quits with Disney, things just got out of control. I turned back to my music, but by that point, my parents were divorced. The custody battle was really nasty and my mom won after my dad just gave up. It was like he stopped fighting, like I wasn't worth it anymore. He left California, found a new wife, and moved to Oregon. For a few years, I saw him every other holiday, but I started acting out. I felt abandoned and I still don't think he gets that. His new wife came with kids of her own and I was a bad influence in her mind, so my dad stopped inviting me up."

"Dude, that is garbage. My parents were horrible after their divorce too and my mom left, but I never felt like I was being replaced, just like none of us could coexist in the same space anymore."

"For the record, I only did coke once. Before that, I was getting high off of prescription pills. One night, at a party, I just didn't care anymore. I had a bad fight with my mom over her spending so much money and I didn't want to feel like shit, so a so-called friend that ended up taping the whole thing suggested I try it. You know the rest."

"Look, I won't pretend like I know exactly what you are going through. Only you know your truth, but that means only you can share your truth with everyone else. Prove them wrong, your mom, your dad, your old label, everyone, and put out this EP. Show the world that Charisma is more than a catchy pop singer with some unfortunate viral videos out there and on TMZ."

"I wanted to ask you something else. I understand if you say no because my name is recognizable, but I was hoping to go by CJ instead of Charisma. You know, sort of rebrand and…."

"God, yes, that would be amazing," exclaimed Beca in relief and CJ laughed.

"You really hate my first name, don't you?"

"No offense, but it is just so damn teeny bop pop that I want to scream. So, CJ, you ready to put out your first self-titled EP?" CJ took in a shaky breath and nodded.

"Let's do it," agreed CJ and Beca nodded as well.

"Cool, just let me go grab us some water and we can get to work on making these songs the best they can be," informed Beca before walking out. CJ stood up and wandered out into the hall to look around. She saw Emily on the phone laughing as she playfully swiveled around in her chair in her office. The receptionist, Alicia, was singing along to the radio as she answered emails and scheduled meetings. The lobby of the building had framed platinum and gold records lining it, along with a trophy case full of Grammys. She was surprised by how much Yellow Cup Records felt like an independent, down to earth little studio despite its critical acclaim.

While it was clear the label was successful and proud of its accomplishments, the environment was laid back and mellow. There weren't tons of egos and competitive producers trying to scoop each other's clients. Instead, it felt like everyone was on the same team, which was evident by the framed picture of everyone that worked there. It was a selfie that looked to have been taken at an award show and if their silly poses were a hint, the group seemed to be having an amazing time. Chloe's voice caught her off guard and she jumped as she spun around, which made Chloe giggle.

"Sorry, I was just checking if you needed something."

"Um, no, I was just looking around. Beca went to get some water and I was curious about some of the pictures. Where was this one taken?"

"The MTV Video Music Awards, Alicia had never been, so we closed for the week and took everyone to L.A. It was a lot of fun and Em took the picture to remind us that no matter how hectic things get around here, we are a family, and we are supposed to have fun together."

"It is really cool how you and Beca do so much for your staff and make them feel important. You two could easily be full of yourselves, but you aren't. I appreciate that about you." Chloe gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks and just so you know, we are here for you. I know you are out here alone and trying to figure out what's next, so if you need something, call us. I got really lucky to always have amazing women in my support system. Just know that we are here for you."

"Thanks, Chloe, that's really sweet of you."

"No problem, oh and help yourself to whatever is in the fridge. We get it restocked weekly. I have to get back to my meeting, but I will talk to you later. Oh and don't let Becs intimidate you. She gets super focused when she is composing, but she is just a big teddy bear," said Chloe before walking over to Alicia and asking for another set of financial reports for her meeting. CJ watched her for a moment with a smile. She had never met someone so down to earth and no one had ever put her at ease so effortlessly. She watched Chloe disappear into her office before heading back into the control room to get to work.

Emily jotted down some notes as she tried not to glance down at the clock on her laptop. It was about to be five in the afternoon, which is when Mikey told her he was stopping by to say goodbye to everyone. His flight to Los Angeles left that night, but she didn't want to see him. It was too painful. While she knew she was making the right decision for herself, it didn't stop the pain and that is what hurt the most. Even the right decision could hurt and she wasn't sure how she would get over Mikey. Their breakup was intense with hurtful words and accusations that neither truly meant. They were each hurting and they wanted the other to hurt just as much. A knock on the door made her sigh as Chloe entered her office and sat down.

"I have to finish up these last minute changes for Katy, so I really don't have time…."

"Emily Junk, you are going to get up, go outside, and say goodbye to Mikey. I know you two are not ending on the best of terms and you didn't plan on it going down like this, but you love each other, so get up and go say goodbye. Afterwards, you, Becs, and I are going to hang out with Stace and Bree and have a much needed girls' night in," informed Chloe and Emily wiped a stray tear from her cheek as she nodded. She hugged Chloe before following her outside. Even she had to giggle when she saw Beca telling Mikey to put her down as he twirled her around with a chuckle.

"I will still castrate you, Michael Stratos," shrieked Beca and he quickly put her down.

"Damn, the full name, you are hardcore, Beca," he chuckled. She kissed his cheek and gave him a hug.

"Take care of yourself, okay," she said as tears welled up in her eyes and he nodded.

"I will," he said before kissing the top of her head. Chloe walked over to him and gave him a hug as he sighed.

"Take care of our girls for me, Chloe."

"I promise," vowed Chloe and he nodded before looking up at Emily. Beca and Chloe went back inside to give them some privacy as Emily approached him.

"Hi," she said and he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Hi," he said back as the silence crept in between them.

"Look, this is already super painful, so this is how it is going to work. I am going to hug you. You will hug me back and then we will say goodbye. Okay," she asked and he nodded. He was too emotional to speak as the lump in his throat made him swallow thickly. She hugged him and squeezed her eyes shut to try to refrain from crying. He hugged her back and nuzzled her neck, taking in the smell of her hair one more time. They tried to pull away from each other, but soon their lips meshed together in a passionate kiss. Her fingers sank into his wavy hair as she pulled him closer and got lost in the kiss, only pulling away when they both needed to breathe again.

"I love you, Emily, and I am sorry for what I said."

"I love you too and I am sorry too. I know this is what you want, so I hope it is everything you want and more."

"Same for you here," he agreed before finding the strength to let her go. He opened his car door and thought for a moment before giving her a small smile.

"You know, I had to wait to be with you once and it was totally worth it. Maybe it will be worth it again in the future. See you later, Em," he said before departing and she wasn't sure when her body gave up and the tears became too much. Her eyes were blurry and she closed them, feeling her heart breaking as he drove away. Suddenly, two pairs of arms were wrapped around her and she smiled as she rested her head on Chloe's shoulder while Beca stroked her hair.

"We are here for you, kid," said Beca and Emily nodded.

"I know," she assured and in that moment, she did know. She knew her heart was broken, but she also knew that her decision to stay was what would make her happy in the long run.

An hour later, Emily sighed in relief as the first tequila shot of many she planned to take that evening burned her throat and warmed her body from the inside out. She was at Chloe and Beca's house drowning her pain in alcohol. Stacie handed her another, but Aubrey gave them both a look.

"Slow it down a bit, you two. We do not need a repeat of last year," warned Aubrey.

"You break into one house that used to be yours, by the way, and suddenly everyone is all concerned you are going to go around committing crimes," grumbled Emily.

"I know, right, they are totally overreacting," agreed Stacie as Beca rolled her eyes.

"Be a good big sister, you know, hold her hair back when she pukes, not help her end up in handcuffs," said Beca.

"Oh, but handcuffs are so fun. Em, you need to try handcuffs," said Stacie and Beca cringed as she plugged her ears.

"Not hearing this," she said as she ran from the kitchen.

"Damn, you flat butts have gotten kinky since I have been gone," teased Amy as she walked in and Emily squealed in delight. Suddenly, Cynthia Rose, Flo, Jessica, Ashley, and Lilly entered the kitchen as well and she happily hugged them.

"Oh my God, what are you all doing here," she asked and Flo winked at her.

"We heard you may need some cheering up and figured it was the perfect time for another Bellas weekend," informed Flo.

"You guys came in town for me," she asked as another round of tears started up and Cynthia Rose hugged her.

"When a Bella is in need, we are there. Bellas for life, Legacy," reminded Cynthia Rose. Lilly gave her a hug and whispered in her ear.

"I can have him killed if you want." Emily's eyes widened as she profusely shook her head.

"No, that's not necessary, not….no, please don't, but thank you," said Emily and Beca nudged Chloe.

"See," whispered Beca as Chloe giggled.

"Alright Bellas, go put on your best outfits and let's hit up some clubs. I may not be able to drink anymore, but I am still the life of the party! Becs and I got us into one of the most exclusive clubs in Atlanta, so let's hit up the VIP and the dance floor," announced Chloe and they all cheered.

"Hell yea, Bella Reunion," cheered Flo as she followed Jessica, Ashley, Cynthia Rose, Amy, and Lilly upstairs to the guest rooms. Emily hugged Beca and Chloe.

"Thanks for letting me stay here this weekend. The place feels really empty without him there," admitted Emily and Chloe kissed her cheek.

"You can stay as long as you want," assured Chloe.

"Yea, Em, you know we love having you around," agreed Beca.

"Legacy, I'm taking your room. The Bellas are back in town and seniority rules! There is no way you are getting the nicest room," called Amy and Emily's eyes widened.

"Damn it, Amy, that's my room," she exclaimed as she darted for the stairs. Stacie smiled at Aubrey, Beca, and Chloe.

"She really needs this weekend. It will be a good distraction," said Stacie.

"Let's keep it a law abiding distraction this time, okay Shawshank Jr.," warned Beca and Stacie smirked.

"I learned from the best," teased Stacie as they all went to change as well.

By midnight, the Bellas were buzzing from the music, excitement of being back together, and free drinks being supplied to them all night. Beca ended up taking over the DJ booth at the request of the owner of the club and Chloe handed her a bottle of water as they closely danced in the booth.

"I was wondering when you were going to play Titanium," said Chloe with a smile and Beca winked at her as she leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I wanted it to close out our night here, so it is fresh on your mind when I get you in bed," assured Beca. The owner entered the booth and hugged them both.

"Thank you for coming tonight, we are at full capacity right now and it is because people are posting online about seeing you here. You rock, Beca," said the woman and Beca smiled at her.

"Thanks for letting us in the VIP."

"No problem, at least you are acting tame compared to Charisma," called the woman over the cheering crowd.

"Wait, Charisma is here," asked Chloe and the owner nodded.

"Yea, she is in the other VIP area upstairs," she informed. Chloe gave Beca a look and Beca thanked everyone before leaving the DJ booth and heading upstairs to the VIP area. She cursed when she saw an intoxicated CJ taking pictures of herself with three guys. The men had their hands all over her and Beca pulled CJ away from them.

"What the hell are you doing? You know you aren't supposed to be drinking," shouted Beca.

"Nice set up there, you should sing though. You have such a nice voice. I don't know why you waste it as a professor….profiteer….prod…you know what I mean," slurred CJ.

"What happened? I thought you were going to see your mom."

"Oh, I saw her for like an hour. All she wanted was for me to sign a new contract to do some reality TV show. I said no. She got pissed. Said she should have never had me and hopped back on a plane back to Tinsel Town. To Tinsel Town," toasted CJ as she grabbed a jello shot and the men cheered. Chloe grabbed the drink and put it back down.

"You are coming home with us, now," declared Chloe and CJ bit her lip.

"I didn't know you two were into that but I am totally down. Let's go get kinky. Sorry boys, but I'm a switch hitter tonight," she laughed as she stumbled toward the stairs. Chloe went to reach for her, but Beca stepped in front of her.

"No way, Chlo. I got her. If she takes me down, that just leaves a mark. She does anything to harm you or the baby and I will do much more than end her career. I got her," said Beca and Chloe nodded as Beca helped CJ down the stairs. Chloe gathered the Bellas and sighed in relief when the party bus they rented for the night was waiting for them by the curb. Beca and the driver helped CJ in before the others climbed in as well.

"Damn, I guess the rumors are true about her. What a mess," said Cynthia Rose and Beca glared at CJ.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now," roared Beca and CJ groaned as she held her stomach.

"Becs," warned Chloe, but Beca shook her head.

"No, Chlo, she needs to hear this. I know your mom is fucked up, like Mommy Dearest on steroids fucked up, but you can't go into self-destruct mode every time she mind fucks you or you are not going to survive, CJ!" CJ swallowed thickly and the others started eyeing her cautiously as Beca continued her rant.

"You are too fucking talented to throw your life away on this bullshit!"

"Beca, I think she is going to…" Before Aubrey could finish, CJ threw up in a bucket of ice and the others all looked away to stop from getting nauseous. Chloe plugged her nose.

"Thank God, I am over the morning sickness stage," she mused as she closed her eyes and Beca placed her face in her hands.

"One week, it has been one fucking week. I am going to kill Sammy," she whined, knowing that she was going to have a very long talk with her mentor.


	4. The Dare, The Kiss, and The PR Move

Chapter 4

Beca's eyes fluttered open and she smiled lazily when she saw a mess of red hair beside her in bed. She glanced over at the clock and groaned. It was eleven in the morning and while she didn't drink the previous night, she felt exhausted. Getting CJ cleaned up and into a bed was more work than should have been necessary, but they managed. Afterwards, Beca proceeded to call Sammy and give him an earful. Her mentor was apologetic and begged for Beca to give CJ one more chance. He called Alex, who immediately went into damage control to make sure photos from the night didn't make it into the tabloids. With all the cameras and flashes of light Beca saw, she was sure the story would be picked up by TMZ soon, but Alex was very good at her job and it was as if the night never happened, except for some photos and tweets from club goers. Beca stroked Chloe's hair and tenderly kissed her shoulder, which made the red head moan.

"Morning, baby," mumbled Chloe.

"Almost noon, babe, last night was a mess. I know Sammy wants me to give her another shot, but I can't have anything like that happening again. She is erratic and I don't want her around you or the baby or even Em. If anything happened to you last night…"

"Becs, you are overreacting a bit."

"What if she would have fallen into you or…"

"She didn't and you have to stop looking for reasons to hate her right now. She has enough people in her life willing to turn on her when she doesn't do what they want. Please, baby, for me. One more shot." Beca sighed, but slowly nodded.

"Fine, but if anything else happens…."

"I know and I agree," said Chloe before cuddling into her arms. There was a knock on the door and Beca groaned.

"Come in," she called and they were surprised to see a remorseful CJ enter.

"Um, I heard voices, so I figured you were up. Look, Beca, you gave me a shot and I blew it. I just wanted to say thanks and I will be out of your hair by tonight. I already looked up the flights so…."

"You are staying here, far away from L.A. and your mom. I won't pretend like I am happy about last night, but it happened, we can move on, and we will get to work on Monday."

"Wait, seriously," asked CJ and Beca nodded.

"One stipulation though, you are staying here for the rest of the weekend where we can keep an eye on you. I don't trust you to be alone, deal?" CJ surprised them by jumping onto the bed to give them each a hug.

"Thank you so much. You will not regret it," promised CJ and Chloe had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing at the tense look on her wife's face.

"CJ," said Beca through gritted teeth.

"Yea," said the tall brunette.

"Get off of our bed," said Beca and CJ hopped off.

"Right, sorry, you won't regret this," laughed CJ before running out of the room and closing the door behind her. Beca arched an eyebrow at Chloe, who winked at her.

"That was really sweet of you to let her stay here and I think it is smart. We can just treat this like practice. We will have to watch our kid's every move anyways." Beca smirked.

"If our kid is anything like her, we are sending it back and asking for a damn refund," mumbled Beca. She laughed and covered her head as Chloe hit her with a pillow.

"We will love our baby unconditionally, Mitchell," laughed Chloe.

"Fine, Mitchell," laughed Beca.

After a long shower and orgasm with her wife, Beca was in a better mood. She put on her favorite pair of jeans and red plaid shirt before walking out of her bedroom. Chloe was already downstairs making brunch with Flo, Jessica, and Ashley while the other Bellas slowly began to wake up. The sound of an acoustic guitar caught Beca's ear as she walked downstairs and she followed the music into her studio. She leaned against the door and watched as Emily played guitar with a smile and CJ sang. She immediately recognized the song as one they were about to record and quietly listened as CJ sang.

 _Man, you really know how to get someone down_

 _Everything was fine until you came around_

 _I've been chasing after dreamers in the clouds_

 _After all wasn't I the one who said_

 _To keep your feet on the ground?_

 _Man, you really brought me back down_

 _Hold on to hope if you got it_

 _Don't let it go for nobody_

 _They say that dreaming is free_

 _But I wouldn't care what it cost me_

 _You got me tied up but I stay close to the window_

 _And I talk to myself about the places that I used to go_

 _I'm hoping someday maybe I'll just float away_

 _And I'll forget every cynical thing you say_

 _When you gonna hear me out_

 _Man, you really bring me down_

 _Hold on to hope if you got it_

 _Don't let it go for nobody_

 _They say that dreaming is free_

 _But I wouldn't care what it cost me_

 _Reality will break your heart_

 _Survival will not be the hardest part_

 _It's keeping all your hopes alive_

 _When all the rest of you has died_

 _So let it break your heart_

 _And hold on to hope if you got it_

 _Don't let it go for nobody_

 _Hold on to hope if you got it_

 _Don't let it go for nobody_

 _They say that dreaming is free_

 _I wouldn't care what it cost me_

Emily and CJ both jumped when Beca clapped and entered the room. She sat down on the couch beside them and nodded appreciatively.

"Not bad, I hope you two were recording that," said Beca and Emily smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, sorry, Pops. That's probably producing 101, right?"

"Just a bit, but don't worry. You will start on the vocals on Monday. I think you should be on guitar for it, Em. You two should record it together just like that."

"Really, it was okay," asked CJ and Beca gave her a comforting smile.

"No one has ever questioned your talent, CJ. That was amazing. It was raw and painful. It was hopeful, but hopeless all at the same time. It was beautiful."

"It was Emily's idea. When we started talking this morning, unfortunately we realized we both know about heartbreak, just in different ways," explained CJ and Beca hugged Emily.

"Good work, kid. I told you that you are a natural. Come on, let's go get some breakfast," she said and they happily nodded as they followed her out of the room.

They spent the rest of Saturday lounging around and recovering from their wild night out in Atlanta. That evening, none of them had the energy to go out besides CJ and they assured her that was not happening. Instead, they grabbed blankets, pillows, and mattresses to turn the living room into the setting for a slumber party, which Beca teased them about the entire time. They ordered pizzas and Chinese food, watched movies, listened to music, and ended up in a rousing game of truth or dare that was quickly getting out of hand as Jessica got Stacie back for daring her to kiss Ashley. Amy and Cynthia Rose pointed out that the two seemed to protest a bit too much and Stacie was smug as she proudly accepted her dare to drive to Barden and go streak down their old street. While Aubrey and Beca were trying to talk Stacie out of the dare and the others laughed at the exchange, Chloe went into the kitchen to grab some cookies from the pantry.

"Are they always like that," asked CJ as she entered the kitchen and Chloe smirked.

"No, sometimes they are worse," she teased and CJ laughed.

"It is really cool that all of you can just get together and pick right back up like your lives haven't changed. I wish I had friends like that," admitted CJ. She smiled when Chloe handed her a cookie.

"I knew how lucky I was the moment we all first really performed together. We all have this chemistry and sure, sometimes it gets us into trouble, like I am pretty sure it is about to get Stacie into, but it is totally worth it. I wouldn't trade them for the world."

"They are pretty lucky to have you too. How very fitting that the Great Chloe Mitchell has great friends," she teased and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I am not that great. I just know how to surround myself with great people."

"Trust me, you are, so maybe you aren't surrounding yourself with great people. Maybe they just gravitate to you," suggested CJ before biting into her cookie with a wink and leaving the kitchen. Cynthia Rose gave her a look as she passed. She grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and wrapped an arm around Chloe.

"Steer clear of that one," warned Cynthia Rose and Chloe scoffed.

"She was just being nice."

"Um, no, she just wants to tap that ass."

"I am married to her producer and pregnant. She knows not to cross that line." Cynthia Rose sighed as she popped the cap off of her beer and tossed it into the trash.

"Red, you are hot, like, I wouldn't kick you out of bed unless Beca made me type of hot, so trust me on this one. People like CJ don't care about lines. Just watch yourself." Chloe slowly nodded as she thought about her interactions with CJ. Amy ran into the room out of breath.

"Alright, it's happening. The Hunter won out in the end and never backs down from a dare. Come on, we're all heading to Barden," announced Amy as Cynthia Rose bit her lip.

"Hell yea, time for a free show. Damn, I missed you girls," laughed Cynthia Rose and Chloe giggled as they followed Amy out of the kitchen.

An hour later, Chloe, Beca, Aubrey, Cynthia Rose, Emily, CJ, and Stacie pulled in front of the Bella House in Chloe and Beca's SUV, while Flo drove the others in their other car.

"Stacie Conrad-Posen, I swear if you do this, I will withhold sex for a week," declared Aubrey and Stacie smirked.

"Yea right, Bree, you need it just as badly as I do, baby, so don't feel jealous. They might get a peek at the goods, but they are coming home to you," said Stacie before stripping.

"Really, on the leather seats, Stace," whined Beca and Stacie laughed.

"Oh, like these seats haven't seen much worse. This one is for the Hunter. He never turns down a dare," shouted Stacie before hopping out of the car and running down the street. All of the Bellas got out to cheer for her and Aubrey had to take away Cynthia Rose's phone before she could snap pictures. Stacie made it to the stop sign at the end of the street and gave a dramatic bow before turning around. Her eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of a campus police car cruising by on a parallel street a block away. Suddenly, the screeching of tires could be heard and the wailing of a siren.

"5-O," screamed Stacie and everyone hopped back into their cars.

"Go, go, we'll meet you back at the house," called Beca to Flo and Flo nodded before speeding off down the street. Aubrey held the door open for Stacie, who leaped into the car with a giggle before Beca sped off in the opposite direction of Flo. She could see the police cruiser turning onto the street of the Bella House as she turned off of it.

"Shit, we are so going to jail tonight," whined Beca and CJ smirked.

"And you thought I was a bad influence," teased CJ.

"Not helping," exclaimed Beca and Chloe pointed toward a side alley.

"Quick, Becs, turn there and turn off the lights," instructed Chloe. Beca did as her wife asked and pulled into an empty driveway with the lights off. The car was dead silent as they heard the police sirens drawing near. They each let out a sigh of relief when the cruiser darted down the street and passed the alley. CJ's tinkling laughter filled the car as the others tried to catch their breaths.

"Okay, the Bellas are awesome. Where can I sign up," she laughed. Everyone in the backseat started laughing as well and Beca glanced over at Chloe. The amused smile on her wife's face made her burst with laughter as well before sighing in relief again.

"That's it. I am calling it. No more truth or dare," declared Beca and Chloe nodded in agreement.

The rest of the weekend was relatively uneventful and the Bellas were all sad to see each other go Monday morning. Beca nodded along to the music as she recorded another song with CJ for the EP. It was more upbeat than the song CJ and Emily recorded, but the lyrics were just as laced with pain. When CJ finished, Beca gave her a thumbs up and took off her headphones.

"Beautiful, why don't we take a break and finish recording the last three after lunch? If we keep up this pace, I can start finalizing the tracks next week. I'm going to have Alicia order us some lunch and take a couple of calls. I'll be back," informed Beca before leaving the control room and CJ sighed in relief.

For the first time in a long time, it felt good to play music. She could feel the rush of excitement surge through her as she exited the recording booth. She exited the control room and headed down the hall to see if anyone else was recording that day since Emily mentioned working with Katy Perry. She was surprised to see Chloe in one of the backrooms where most of the instruments were stored. She was sitting at the baby grand piano staring intently at the sheet music on the stand as she played the song. CJ smiled when she recognized it and joined Chloe at the piano. Chloe jumped and CJ smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it was my fault. I was just focused on the music."

"I didn't know you knew how to play the piano."

"Becs taught me a few years ago. I can't play like her, but I can hold my own."

"You can certainly hold your own," assured CJ.

"This is beautiful. You and Beca wrote this?"

"Yea, she composed it, but they are my lyrics."

"They are beautiful, CJ. Who is the song about?"

"It is stupid," she mumbled, but Chloe shook her head.

"Anyone that can get these lyrics out of you must have been special."

"It is about a boy from my hometown. I always had a crush on him and before I permanently moved out to L.A. and left high school my sophomore year, we were kind of an item. It was hard though because my schedule wasn't exactly normal. I didn't want to leave him, but my mom assured me there were plenty of fish in the sea and I would find someone when I got to L.A. Sometimes I still think about him. I doubt he even remembers me. We were so young, but he is the sweetest boy I ever knew."

"This song is amazing and I know as soon as it hits the radio, it is going to blow minds," assured Chloe and CJ giggled.

"How about you play and I sing," suggested CJ and Chloe beamed with happiness as she started playing the song over again. Chloe's eyes were trained on the sheet music, but CJ's never left her face.

 _I want to learn how to love, not just feel the feeling._

 _I want to mend this heart before I quit believing._

 _Did we go there just a little too soon?_

 _Did we take our love for granted?_

 _If I had fought for us just a little bit harder would anything be different?_

 _I can't keep holding on when you're already gone._

 _Just stay in my arms for a little bit longer._

 _When I close my eyes you're here with me._

 _I'm dancing with your memory._

 _A part of us will always be together because first loves last forever._

 _My desire for you was without a ceiling_

 _And the warmth of your soul was ever so healing._

 _If I can't be the one I hope you find somebody new_

 _That knows you, needs you, lives, and breathes you the way that I still do._

 _I can't keep holding on when you're already gone._

 _Just stay in my arms for a little bit longer._

 _When I close my eyes you're here with me._

 _I'm dancing with your memory._

 _A part of us will always be together because First Loves last forever._

 _Because First Loves last forever._

 _I can't keep holding on when you're already gone._

 _Just stay in my arms for a little bit longer._

 _I can't keep holding on when you're already gone._

 _Just stay in my arms for a little bit longer._

 _When I close my eyes you're here with me._

 _I'm dancing with your memories._

 _A part of us will always be together_

 _Because you're my First Love._

 _Always my First Love._

 _And First Loves last forever._

 _My love for you is forever._

Chloe was about to compliment CJ again on the song when suddenly CJ's lips were pressed against her. Chloe immediately pulled away and stood from the piano. She tried to find words to say as CJ gulped, but Chloe was stunned. She was utterly speechless and it wasn't until Beca entered the room with a smile that she found her voice.

"Becs, hey," she said as she ran into her arms and Beca giggled.

"Hey, I ordered you a sandwich with extra pickles since I know you are craving them and made sure to get cookies too. Hey, you okay," asked Beca and Chloe nodded as CJ quickly stood up.

"Um, I should go get something to drink. All that singing made me thirsty," she said before hurrying out of the room and Beca frowned in confusion.

"What was that about?" Chloe swallowed thickly. She didn't want to lie to her wife, but also didn't want to get CJ in trouble. While she did not reciprocate the attraction to the young woman, she did want her to be successful. The rule was that if CJ messed up one more time, she was out, and Chloe felt conflicted. She crashed her lips to Beca's and Beca moaned as they passionately kissed. Chloe pulled her closer and let out a moan of her own as Beca leaned into her. Beca peppered her neck with kisses and Chloe held onto her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"You know, Chlo, I am really enjoying this pregnancy," giggled Beca.

"Yea, well, we'll see how you feel when I am the size of a whale and cranky all the time."

"Oh good, we can finally be cranky together and as far as the size of a whale thing, sorry, babe, but you are the sexiest woman I have ever known, baby bump and all." Chloe sighed happily and gazed into her wife's dark blue eyes.

"God, I love you, Becs."

"I love you too. Let's go relax on the couch and wait for lunch to get here. I want to hear all about your morning and what's going on with Sammy and Lucy. I know you know." Chloe kissed her and giggled as they walked to Chloe's office.

After lunch, Beca and CJ went back to work, but Chloe called it a day. She couldn't focus on the financial report on her screen anyways and called Aubrey. She was relieved when Aubrey said she could leave the office early to meet up. Aubrey looked at her friend in shock as Chloe paced back and forth in the living room of Beca and Chloe's home.

"Wait, she kissed you, like kissed you kissed you?"

"Yea, damn it, I should have listened to Cynthia Rose!"

"Wait, what does Cynthia Rose have to do with any of this?"

"She saw us talking in the kitchen on Saturday and when CJ left, she warned me to watch out for her. I thought she was just being a protective friend."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You were playing the piano. She sang and then kissed you. Then, instead of telling Beca when she walked into the room, you just let CJ off of the hook?"

"When you say it like that, it sounds really bad."

"What is it supposed to sound like, Chlo," questioned Aubrey and Chloe groaned.

"Beca would have gone ballistic. It would have been a huge scene and she probably would have punched CJ. I just didn't want that to happen. I am going to tell her. Lying to her isn't even an option."

"Well, you better tell her soon because if this gets out…."

"It wouldn't get out."

"CJ has a reputation for having stuff like this leaked," Aubrey reminded with air quotes.

"Hold on, you don't think she did this to cause problems between me and Beca, do you? Why would she do that?"

"Why would she kiss the wife of her producer, the only person in the business taking a chance on her? Chloe, I know you want to save this girl, but she is bad news."

"She has been through a lot…."

"And I get that, but it is like my father always says…."

"Oh God, not your father," whined Chloe.

"When you try to help dirty people out of the mud, you just end up getting dirty with them."

"That doesn't even make…..wait, that actually made some sense."

"Every once in a while, he has some good ones. Look, I know you care about her because you are an amazing woman who wants to believe in the best in people, but this chick is not worth your relationship. You have to tell her." The sound of a door slamming made them both jump and Beca furiously walked into the living room. Chloe gulped when she locked eyes with her wife.

"Alex just called me," she informed and Chloe's heart began to thunder in her chest. Aubrey stood up and gave her friend a sympathetic smile.

"Call me if you need me," she whispered before leaving the two of them in awkward silence. The tension was rolling off of Beca in waves and Chloe tried to reach out for her, but Beca took a step away.

"Care to explain why CJ just tried to leak a story about you kissing her?"

"What? I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!"

"So there was a kiss and that's why you were both acting so weird when I walked in today, wasn't it?"

"Becs…"

"Yes or no, Chloe," shouted Beca and Chloe flinched at the harsh tone as tears streamed down both of their faces.

"Yes, but it isn't what you think." Beca stormed out of the living room and headed for the door, but Chloe ran to step in front of it.

"Chlo, get out of the way before I say something we are both going to regret."

"We promised we would never leave angry."

"We also promised to belong to each other forever, so why am I the only one living up to those vows?" Beca tried to step away from her, but Chloe cupped her face as she sobbed and locked eyes with her.

"Beca, you know me. I did not kiss her. Please, just let me explain what happened. Why would I ruin the best thing in my life? We have a baby on the way and you really think I would throw us away for CJ? Please, Becs, I need you to trust me and give me the benefit of the doubt here." Beca ran a hand through hair as she gritted her teeth.

"Why didn't you tell me at the studio?"

"Because I knew you would see red and beat the hell out of CJ and we would have a whole other issue on our hands. I would never cheat on you, Beca, ever. We have been through so much and you really think I could just toss that away? Baby, I have wanted this since the day I met you and it is even more than I thought possible. I wouldn't throw us away for anyone," assured Chloe and Beca crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss. It wasn't gentle or sweet like usual, it was needy and Chloe understood what Beca needed from that kiss. She needed to be reassured of who they were and what they meant to each other.

Chloe whimpered as she deepened the kiss and Beca placed her against the door. Chloe flipped their positions and peppered kisses on Beca's neck as she pressed her into the door. They pulled away and Chloe smirked as she leaned her forehead against Beca's.

"Déjà vu," whispered Chloe and Beca smiled. They both sighed in relief and Chloe hugged her tightly.

"I can never lose you, Becs. You are everything to me."

"You are everything to me too. Babe, you should have told me though."

"I was going to tonight when you got home. I hate that you found out like that. Wait, how did Alex even know," asked Chloe as they laced their fingers together and walked back over to the living room. Beca plopped down on the couch and Chloe sat in her lap as she stroked her hair.

"CJ is trying to leak the story. Alex was on your side by the way. She said either it didn't happen or CJ was trying to get out in front of it. Luckily, we have the best in the business working for us and CJ's source called Alex to verify the details. Between our status as a beloved couple in Hollywood and CJ's reputation, Alex convinced them not to put out the story, but she warned that there will be buzz. The tabloids don't care about the truth. They will run with it."

"Shit, Becs, what are we going to do?"

"Alex has some ideas, some more ruthless than others, and not even I can bury CJ. I hate her right now, but I don't want to be the nail in her coffin. I told Alex we can't kill her career. If she spirals out of control, that is on her. I don't want that on my conscience."

"So, what do we do?"

"CJ doesn't know I know yet. I told her I had to go home to get something and would be back. I am going to confront her."

"No, Becs, we are. I helped get us into this mess."

"Which reminds me, Alex says we are going to have to put on a bit of a show to get out of this one, she knows I hate it, but I do agree with her. This isn't the time for us to do our usual under the radar stuff. It would just add to speculation."

"So then what does she want us to do, an interview, statement?" Beca giggled and shook her head at how silly it sounded.

"Chlo, will you go out on a date with me tonight," she asked and Chloe giggled as she nodded.

"Yes, baby, I will go on as many dates as you want me to," she assured before tenderly kissing her.

"Good, I will let Alex know. Let's go talk to CJ." Chloe nodded and hugged Beca again as she suddenly broke down into tears in her arms. Beca rubbed her back and held her close.

"Chlo, what's wrong? We are okay, baby. I promise."

"It is just these stupid hormones. I can't take this shit right now, Becs. If you haven't noticed, I am carrying a person inside of me. I can't deal with the thought of losing you or you not trusting me anymore or questioning…." Beca cut her off with a passionate kiss.

"Hey, you can't lose me. I do trust you and I am not questioning our relationship because CJ made a move on you. I promised you forever, Chlo, and that is what I am going to give you. All in."

"All in," agreed Chloe.

CJ began to fidget as she paced back and forth in the control room. Beca was supposed to be back an hour ago and her mind began to wander about what was taking her so long. She wanted to explain what happened, but she wasn't completely sure what happened. Was she into Chloe? Why would she jeopardize all her progress? Why did she call her mother for advice? She ran a hand through her hair and gulped when Emily stormed into the room.

"Have you lost your God damn mind? You kissed Moms? Dude, you are so fucking warped! Who are you? Who does that," shrieked Emily and CJ placed her face in her hands.

"I know and I am so sorry. I don't know what happened. We were playing First Loves and I got caught up in the emotion and she is so sweet and sexy and…."

"I will kill you," shrieked Emily and CJ had to lock herself in the recording booth to get away from Emily.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that, okay? I know I fucked up and it will never happen again."

"Yea, fucking up seems to be your specialty and then you called the tabloids to leak the story? You really think you are going to help your reputation by starting a public feud with Bechloe? Have you met Bechloe fans? They are going to eat you alive!"

"I didn't call the tabloids. My mom did. I asked her for advice because I felt horrible. Beca has been amazing to me and made me love music again. Yes, I am attracted to Chloe, but I never planned on making a move. I know how jacked up that is."

"You forced yourself on a married, pregnant woman, you ass!"

"I know! I know I am fucked up and I know I screwed this up, but you have to believe me. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Then what did you think would happen?"

"I didn't think. I just reacted. We were at the piano and it felt romantic as hell and I was singing about my first love and feeling all of those feelings and I just looked at her and reacted. I know you won't believe me but it is the truth."

"Then why even tell your mother," questioned Beca as she entered the room with Chloe and CJ wiped the tears from her eyes. Chloe looked at Beca and Emily in confusion as they both crossed their arms and waited for an answer.

"You told, Em," asked Chloe and Beca smirked.

"I figured I had two options. I could punch CJ and end up in jail for the night, which would be a national story or I could let Em interrogate her and demand answers. I calmed down enough to choose the latter." CJ looked down.

"Beca, I am so…"

"Answer the question, why even bother calling your mom? You know she is bad news and doesn't give a shit about you, so why call her of all people?"

"I didn't have anyone else to call. I panicked and I wanted advice. I told you I don't have any real friends or family. The closest thing I have to anything remotely healthy is my mom," answered CJ and Emily winced.

"You know, when she says stuff like that it is really hard to completely hate her," whispered Emily and Beca scrubbed her face with her hands.

"Okay, this is how this is going to work. You are going to pack up and leave tonight. You and I are done. I can't work with you." CJ sobbed, but nodded.

"I get it. I will be on a plane first thing in the morning back to L.A."

"No, you will be on a plane tonight to New York. Sammy has agreed to finish your EP. Alex thinks it is best if I don't withdraw from the project completely or people will get suspicious, so this is what is going to happen. You will go to New York and finish your EP. If asked, I entrusted you with Sammy because I wanted a fresh pair of ears to listen to it before its release. You never kissed Chloe. You never even hung out with her for long enough to kiss her and if you come near my wife again, I will bury you and not flinch. Understand," asked Beca and CJ nodded as she sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Beca. I know I don't deserve it."

"No, you don't, but you also don't deserve a shitty mother, so I figure this is my way of trying to balance out the universe a bit. This is your last chance, CJ. I won't be there to walk you through it, but I won't trip you up either. If you fail, it is because of you. No one else."

"Thank you and Chloe, I am sorry. I took advantage of your kindness." Chloe crossed her arms and shook her head as tears formed in her eyes.

"That's forgivable, CJ, but you could have cost me my marriage. Do you get that? Do you understand that your actions have serious consequences? If Beca wasn't the most amazing wife in the world and she didn't believe me, you could have cost me everything. I hope you get help because you have an impulsivity that can get you into serious trouble. Rehab isn't what you need. You need counseling and a fresh start, but Beca is right. We can't help you with that. I wish we could, but I will never risk my marriage for anyone," cried Chloe and Beca kissed her hand as she pulled her close.

"You can go now. Alicia is on her break, so she has no clue about any of this. Go before she comes back and asks questions," instructed Beca. CJ stepped toward the door, but hesitated when she saw Emily still glaring at her. Beca held Emily around the waist and motioned for CJ to come out of the booth. CJ did and hurried out of the room as Emily tried to kick at her.

"Okay, calm down there, tiger, it is over. We worked it out," soothed Beca and Emily let out a growl of frustration.

"Pops, you were way too nice to her. I mean yea, her mom is horrible, but what she did…"

"She doesn't know how to deal with love or how to have healthy relationships. I do agree with Sammy about that," conceded Beca. Chloe passionately kissed Beca, which made Emily smile.

"What was that for," asked Beca as she leaned her forehead against Chloe's.

"For trusting me, for not leaving even though you had every reason to, for finding a solution without being vindictive even though you could have, for being the love of my life and the mother to our child, for everything," listed Chloe and Beca grinned.

"Oh, well in that case," she said before tenderly kissing Chloe and Emily sighed happily.

"Oh thank God you two are okay. I thought I was going to have to take Lilly up on her offer."

"What," asked Beca as her and Chloe's eyes widened.

"What….uh, I should go finish up some stuff…and call Lilly back."

"Kid, you can't just go putting people on hit lists," exclaimed Beca as Chloe nodded in agreement as Emily continued.

"To be fair, we don't know if she is actually an….wait, do we…is she? I mean do we actually know…." Asked Emily, but Beca cut her off.

"How many times do we have to go over this? We don't…."

"Ask questions, got it, I'll make the call. My bad," said Emily as she exited the room and Beca shook her head in amusement.

"Well, I hope Lilly picks up, for CJ's sake," teased Beca and Chloe frowned in confusion.

"She's not really a…I mean, right," questioned Chloe.

"What did I just say about questions," whispered Beca and Chloe giggled as she closed and locked the door.

"Oh don't worry, I am done talking," said Chloe as she took off her shirt and Beca's eyes widened.

"Wait, here, now….why am I questioning this," said Beca before passionately kissing her wife and placing her on the couch. It had been a draining day and she was more than happy to get lost in Chloe.

The evening breeze swirled around them later that night as they walked hand in hand at the carnival on the outskirts of the city. Several fans stopped them when they first arrived and asked for pictures and autographs, which they gave before continuing on their date. Beca giggled when Chloe happily fed her another piece of cotton candy.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you," asked Beca and Chloe sweetly kissed her.

"It has been years since we have been to a carnival and the fans haven't been that bad tonight. Maybe we should do things like this more often. You know I love our privacy, but with the baby on the way, we might need to rethink our plan for when he gets bigger."

"He," asked Beca and Chloe shrugged as she sighed.

"I know Em wants a girl and at first I did too, but I am starting to come around to your side of things. A baby boy would be wonderful. I want him to grow up in a safe and loving environment. I don't want our kid to become like CJ."

"Hey, that is not going to happen. There are way too many amazing people that will be in our kid's life for that to happen. Our parents, Em, Stace, and Aubrey, all the Bellas, and that is just off the top of my head."

"I was thinking about it and I want Bree and Stace to be the godparents. They have always been there for us no matter what. I mean you should have heard how concerned Bree was on the phone when I called her to tell her everything was okay. She was so worried you were going to shut down and push me away before I could explain." Beca pulled Chloe into her arms and Chloe smiled from ear to ear as she traced the brim of Beca's light brown fedora.

"That will never happen. Yes, I had a momentary lapse, but my heart wasn't going to let me walk out that door. I love you, Mitchell."

"I love you too, Mitchell," whispered Chloe before kissing her. A flash went off in the distance and Beca groaned as they pulled apart and continued walking.

"You would think Alex could find someone that was a bit subtler," grumbled Beca and Chloe kissed her cheek.

"Hey, focus on me. Let's make a positive out of a negative. It is a beautiful night. We are under the stars and I would love to snuggle up to my gorgeous wife while we sit on a Ferris wheel and look out at the city." Beca winked at her and smiled.

"I think I can do that," she agreed and kissed Chloe's hands as she led them over to the giant Ferris wheel in the distance. Chloe laughed as Beca took a bite out of their cotton candy with a cheesy grin. In the moment, they both knew they were going to be alright and would handle any blowback from rumors about CJ that came their way.

AN: The songs that inspired this chapter are "26" by Paramore and "First Loves" by Paul McDonald. For a list of all the songs that inspired this story, check out my profile!


	5. She Keeps Me Warm

Chapter 5

Beca took in a deep breath as she sat in the backstage lounge area of the Grammys watching CJ finish up her performance. While the two were not necessarily on talking terms, she was rooting for the young woman and impressed by how strong of a performance she was giving in her debut back at a live event. She glanced back down at the phone in her hand and beamed with pride at the picture Chloe sent her of their son. Lucas Benjamin David Mitchell was born on November 1st. His mothers fell in love with him the moment they saw him. Beca was wrapped around his little finger and it didn't help that his dark brown hair made his baby blue eyes look even brighter, which made Beca melt every time she cuddled with him and got to shower him with kisses.

After CJ left Atlanta, Beca and Chloe's life changed as they focused on preparing for their son. Sammy finished up the EP for Beca as requested and CJ's career was rekindled as a result. Her mentor was apologetic for the trouble CJ caused, so he was more than happy to fill in for Beca when she and Chloe took maternity leave. After looking at the financial projections for the label, Chloe decided it was in the best interest of the company for production to continue while they were away. Sammy agreed to take on artists under the label for the year Beca and Chloe planned to be away and Lucy joined on to cover Chloe's duties. Chloe always appreciated Lucy's determination and attention to detail, so she was confident she was leaving the label in good hands while she and Beca focused on Lucas. Emily agreed to pick up the slack and take on more artists on her own as well, which was a relief to Beca.

By the time Chloe went into labor, they were prepared, mainly due to Chloe pulling double the hours leading up to the month of her maternity leave. The last months of her pregnancy were a challenge for Chloe since she was so used to feeling happy-go-lucky and having tons of energy. Her feet were constantly swollen, she always felt drained of energy, and experienced mood swings that felt like they came every hour on the hour. Beca was the doting wife that did her best to put her at ease and teased Chloe that it was nice to not be the only grumpy one in the relationship.

The pain and discomfort were worth it to Chloe though as they waited for their son to arrive, which became their main focus, making the label secondary to their family. When she and Beca exited the building on their last day for the next year, she knew it was in good hands and still received routine updates from Lucy, Sammy, and Emily. Alex made sure that the couple had nothing to worry about in terms of press or rumors about CJ before they left as well.

While rumors circulated that CJ caused some tension between the couple, photos and videos of them at the carnival and out and about in the months after quelled any doubts. CJ's EP was a success and hailed by critics as one of the year's top EPs. That is why Beca was tickled when she received a call from Alex about performing at the Grammys. At first, she gave up on the notion since she was in love with being home with her son and Chloe, but it would not just be any night for Beca. Her work on CJ and Adele's works got her seven nominations, including Song of the Year, Album of the Year, and Pop Album of the Year. While CJ and Adele were the names that would be called out for the awards if they won, Beca was also up for Producer of the Year. Beca had never had two projects nominated in the same category before and she was curious to see which one would win.

Social media and the online fandoms were abuzz with the competitions and Alex made sure that Beca got her recognition for producing both projects. She also was reminded about what she said to Emily about creating a song that her younger fans could relate to, which is why she went to work composing the song with Emily. She completed it a month before Lucas was born and was a bit nervous about debuting it live on such a big stage. Beca called Chloe as CJ finished performing and her wife immediately picked up.

"He is so cute when he sleeps," cooed Beca and Chloe giggled.

"I know. He misses you, babe. We both do, so go out there and blow minds…and then get your fine ass back here."

"Language," teased Beca and Chloe smirked.

"Yea, we're going to struggle with that for a while. CJ's performance was really nice. I could tell she was nervous at first, but she really loosened up halfway through."

"Agreed and I am proud of her. Sammy says she really had a wake-up call after she left Atlanta. Residual Heat signing her was a great thing for her career. Oh, here she comes, and it looks like she is hugging someone."

"Is that the mystery guy TMZ was talking about?"

"Chlo, I am going to pretend you did not just say that. We both know that stuff is trash. I can't see him though. They are still too far away and part of him is hidden behind the curtain. I wonder who….motherfucker," hissed Beca and she immediately clapped her hand over her mouth as two music executives laughed at her outburst when they passed.

"What? Who is it? Who could possibly make you…wait, is it Mikey? I will kill him! I thought he and Em were talking again and trying to figure things out! Becs, answer me. Is it Mikey," asked Chloe, but Beca was speechless as CJ approached with her boyfriend.

"Jesse," stammered out Beca and she winced when Chloe shouted into the phone.

"Jesse," she shrieked. Jesse chuckled as he smiled at Beca and Beca made it to her feet.

"Hey, Beca, that must be Chloe. Tell her I said hello." Beca looked back and forth between Jesse and CJ as CJ smiled sheepishly.

"Yea, I know this is a bit weird. I wanted to call and give you a heads up, but I didn't think you would be okay with that," confessed CJ.

"That's convenient," yelled Chloe and Beca shushed her as she snapped out of her daze.

"Um, wow, you two are dating? How long?"

"Actually, it is recent, about two weeks, we met at a movie premiere and just hit it off," explained Jesse.

"Oh I am sure you did. So tell me, CJ, have you two talked about…things," hinted Beca and CJ's eyes widened as she caught on.

"Things, we have nothing to talk about. The past is the past," assured CJ and Beca laughed.

"Yea, it would be in most cases, but you two should probably chat in the near future. You know, just to make sure you are on the same page about everything that happened in the past," informed Beca and Jesse frowned in confusion.

"Beca, she knows that we dated," assured Jesse.

"I am sure she does. You know what, you two will get there. Things are still fresh after all. Just keep her away from Chloe and you will be fine," CJ's eyes widened as Jesse frowned even more.

"What," he asked.

"What…uh, I have to go check on Stacie. She is my hot date for the night since Chlo and Lucas are at home."

"Yea, I hear congratulations are in order. I am sure he is a cute little guy."

"The cutest, see you two later…actually let's try to make sure that never happens, okay?" Chloe giggled into the phone as Beca quickly walked away in search of Stacie.

"Is it bad that I am smug as hell right now," asked Chloe.

"Yes, Chlo, it is very bad."

"Hey, it isn't my fault that Jesse has a thing for girls that have a thing for me."

"Keep it up and this girl that has a thing for you will not being doing that thing you like when I get home in the morning." Chloe gasped dramatically.

"Trying to withhold the goods? That is just cruel. It isn't my fault Jesse's girls want all of this Chloe love," she teased and Beca rolled her eyes.

"I hate you."

"I love you too, babe. You are going to be great tonight, so don't be nervous."

"I love you too, baby. Give Lucas tons of kisses for me," she said before hanging up. She spotted Stacie speaking with Adele and Katy after they finished taking pictures for the press. She was greeted with hugs when they noticed her.

"There she is, my date totally ditched me to go talk with her wife and kid, worst date ever," teased Stacie and Beca smirked.

"Now you know how I felt when you left to go talk with Bree," teased Beca.

"It is different though, she is pregnant and I need to make sure she is okay. You are just whipped."

"Um, no, she is with Chlo, Luke, and Em and they are making sure she is just fine. You are just whipped." Adele leaned in to whisper loudly to Katy.

"I think they are both just whipped," she said, earning an eye roll and smile from Stacie and Beca.

"So, I saw CJ and her new boyfriend. You ladies will never guess who it is." Stacie gasped.

"Is she dating Justin Bieber again," asked Stacie.

"Ew, no, but worse, Jesse," she revealed and Stacie's jaw dropped.

"Wait, your Jesse," asked Katy and Adele thought for a moment.

"The Jesse that you broke up with for Chloe is now dating the girl that…."

"Yep," answered Beca before Adele could finish. Katy and Adele burst into fits of laughter, but Stacie was still stunned into silence as Beca waved a hand in front of her face.

"I think I broke her, guys," said Beca and Stacie blinked several times to snap out of it.

"Holy shit! Does he know," she exclaimed and Beca shushed her.

"No," she tried to say with a straight face, but her body gave her away when she shook with mirth. Stacie began laughing and Katy let out a low whistle.

"Damn, your girl must know how to put it on people. I mean, Chloe is beautiful but what are the odds that both of the women Jesse has dated are attracted to her?"

"The universe has a quirky sense of humor. Anyways, I better get ready. I am on in half an hour. Wish me luck." Stacie hugged her.

"You are going to do amazing," assured Stacie as Adele and Katy nodded.

"I am excited to see you perform and hear the new single. Rumor has it you are doing a special shoutout," asked Adele and Beca winked at her.

"You'll just have to wait and see," she said before heading to a dressing room to change.

It didn't take her long to get into her outfit for the night. Her black romper with the plunging neckline gave her the confidence boost she needed. She hadn't performed in years and when she was called to the stage, the butterflies in her stomach were in overdrive. She sat down at the piano and refused to look out at the audience. Instead, she focused on the camera craning and panning around the black grand piano.

"When I first decided it was time to write a new song, I immediately thought of my beautiful wife, but I realized that I was lucky. Even in my darkest days, I was surrounded by people that loved me. When I was confused about my sexuality and what I wanted in life, the only person I had to worry about was me. No matter what I decided, I would have loving parents and amazing friends there to support me, but not everyone has that. My social media account is full of stories of young people that identify with the LGBTQIA community who don't feel like they are loved or deserve to be loved. One young man talked about being shunned from his church and told he was going to hell. He used to love going to church on Sundays, but says now he tears up anytime he thinks about going on Sunday mornings. A teenage girl told me she was secretly in love with her best friend and thinks her friend feels the same, but neither thinks their friends and family would approve. Some have been told by their own parents that they are disappointments. Some were shunned by their family members and friends, so while this song is dedicated to the love of my life, it is also dedicated to all the people out there looking for a friend, an ally, a support system. You are not alone in this world and I hope that this song will remind you that love is love and you shouldn't be ashamed of it," explained Beca before taking a deep breath. She played the beginning notes of the song and smiled at the camera as she tickled the keys, knowing that Chloe was watching her sing.

 _She says I smell like safety and home_

 _I named both of her eyes forever and please don't go_

 _I could be a morning sunrise all the time, all the time yeah_

 _This could be good, this could be good_

 _And I can't change, even if I tried_

 _Even if I wanted to_

 _And I can't change, even if I tried_

 _Even if I wanted to_

 _My love, my love, my love, my love_

 _She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm_

 _What's your middle name?_

 _Do you hate your job?_

 _Do you fall in love too easily?_

 _What's your favorite word?_

 _You like kissing girls?_

 _Can I call you baby?_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _She says that people stare 'cause we look so good together_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _And I can't change, even if I tried_

 _Even if I wanted to_

 _And I can't change, even if I tried_

 _Even if I wanted to_

 _My love, my love, my love, my love_

 _She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm_

 _She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm_

Members of the audience stood up to clap along as red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple light appeared on the stage and Beca belted out the last words.

 _I'm not crying on Sundays, (Love is patient, love is kind)_

 _I'm not crying on Sundays, (Love is patient, love is kind)_

 _I'm not crying on Sundays, (Love is patient, love is kind)_

 _No, (Love is patient, love is kind)_

 _(Love is patient, love is kind)_

 _(Love is patient, love is kind)_

 _(Love is patient, love is kind)_

 _(Love is patient, love is kind)_

 _My love, my love, my love, my love_

 _She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm_

The moment she sang the last note, everyone was on their feet to give her a standing ovation. Beca sighed in relief and blew a kiss to the camera before heading off stage, but she was greeted by Adele and Katy onstage as an announcement echoed out.

"Beca Mitchell has received the Grammy for Producer of the Year," announced the voice and Beca covered her face as tears filled her eyes and Katy and Adele presented her with the award. They hugged her as the standing ovation continued and she walked backstage with them. Stacie immediately hugged her as well.

"Bec, that was so beautiful," cried Stacie. Cameras were immediately in her face and Alex joined her side.

"Only a few questions," said Alex and the reporters nodded.

"Beca, how does it feel to win Producer of the Year? Were you surprised?"

"Extremely surprised and so grateful, thank you to everyone that made this possible, Chloe, my parents, Sammy, Em, Stace, Bree, and every single Bella that put up with my annoyingly dry sense of humor. I love you all and of course anyone else I forgot."

"Social media is already talking about your performance. Anything you want to say to your fans?"

"Thank you for supporting me and sharing your stories with me. Tonight's performance was for you. Thank you," said Beca and Alex stopped the cameras from following Beca, Stacie, Katy, and Adele further into the backstage area as Beca was congratulated and praised for her performance by others. She took in a deep breath and Stacie handed her phone back to her with a smile.

"Chloe," she said and Beca beamed with happiness as she heard her wife's voice.

"I love you so much, Becs, and am so damn proud of you. Now get your fine ass home and let me show you just how much." Beca's smile widened as Chloe hung up.

"Yea, I gotta go," said Beca. She hugged Katy and Adele one more time and thanked them for presenting the award before grabbing Stacie's hand and rushing toward the exit, ready to finally be back in the arms of her love.

Beca wasn't sure what time it was when she got home, but the sky was a deep, dark blue as the earliest remnants of light began to seep in that morning. She and Stacie took Residual Heat's private jet back to Atlanta after the award show wrapped up and managed to land around four in the morning. She dropped Stacie off at home and was relieved when she pulled into the garage. The house was quiet when she entered and she crept upstairs, hoping to not make too much noise. Lucas's sleep schedule was still an issue and she hoped her wife managed to get some sleep that night. Beca couldn't help but smile when she saw Chloe and Lucas curled up in bed together. Beca sat down beside them on the bed and stared at her beautiful family for a moment. They were everything to her and while performing at one of the biggest awards shows in the industry was fun, she missed them dearly. Chloe's eyes fluttered open and she beamed with happiness as Beca stroked her hair.

"You want me to go put him in his crib," whispered Beca and Chloe nodded as she gently kissed Lucas's forehead. Beca did as well and slowly picked him up to take him to his nursery across the hall. She held her breath when she placed him in the crib and only sighed in relief once the monitor was on and she was back in her bedroom. Lucas was not always a fan of his crib and preferred sleeping with his parents

"Is he still asleep," mumbled Chloe with her eyes still closed and Beca giggled as she crawled onto the bed.

"Yea, babe, he is. Maybe he is getting used to his bed now."

"Wishful thinking, Mitchell, the boy was up all night. He is just tired. How the hell did we get a night owl," asked Chloe as she turned to snuggle into Beca's chest.

"The universe is just trying to balance things out I guess. The pregnancy and labor were relatively smooth, so now we are paying our dues by having a kid that never wants to sleep like a regular human."

"Relatively smooth, speak for yourself, there will never be enough expletives in the human language to describe the pain of labor."

"But it didn't stop you from trying, did it champ," teased Beca and Chloe giggled as she opened her eyes to look up at her wife.

"I think I was up for the challenge. I am so proud of you, Becs. You did amazing and everyone was talking about your performance online. You were trending for hours on Twitter, probably still are."

"You were on Twitter?"

"I was bored and the boy just wanted to be held and look around. Em and Bree left around midnight. I had to find ways to entertain myself."

"Well, I am home now to help you take on the kid. He is stubborn, but so am I. Strength in numbers and all that jazz," assured Beca as she stroked Chloe's hair. Chloe's eyes slid shut again and Beca kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep, Chlo. I will wake up with him whenever he gets up, which is hopefully several hours from now."

"Keep dreaming," grumbled Chloe and Beca giggled.

"I know, but a girl can dream," said Beca before closing her eyes to fall asleep as well.

It was most certainly a dream and Lucas was up an hour later, screaming for his mothers. Beca cursed under her breath as she rolled out of bed and made her way into his room. She cradled him in her arms and sighed when he finally stopped crying. She knew he wasn't hungry since Chloe said she fed him before he went to bed, but this was becoming the routine with Lucas. He wanted to be held and rocked. He wanted to be sung to and Chloe said it was Beca's fault for having such a soothing voice. Beca giggled as she carried him downstairs and got comfortable with him on the couch. The sun's rays seeped into the living room and she let out a yawn before looking down at her son, who was staring right back up at her.

"Really kid, you just want to be held? You aren't hungry or need to be changed, nothing? Great," grumbled Beca as she kissed his nose. He cooed and she couldn't hide her smile.

"You are so lucky you are adorable. There is no one else in the world that would have me up at this time in the morning just to talk. Well, besides your mom, but don't tell her that. So, what will it be? Any requests?" Lucas cooed again and she giggled.

"Same Sea tends to do the trick," she said before singing the song she wrote to propose to Chloe. Lucas's eyes were heavy halfway through the song and she smiled when he fell back asleep as she finished.

"Like clockwork," she teased as he slowly sucked on his pacifier and went back to sleep. And so the day went on like that, Lucas sleeping for an hour or two, but instead of going back to sleep immediately, he would stay up for three or four hours at a time. Beca and Chloe did everything they could to try to get him on a reasonable schedule for the past weeks, but Lucas was stubborn, something Chloe teased he got from Beca. By the evening, they were at their wits' ends as the jet lag and travel started taking its toll on Beca and staying up all night yet again made Chloe even more exhausted. Chloe was on the couch cradling Lucas and trying to get him to fall asleep to no avail. Beca walked in with a warmed up bottle, but they both frowned when the doorbell echoed through the house.

"Did you order dinner," asked Beca, but Chloe smirked.

"When, when would I have time to order dinner," snapped Chloe and Beca put up her hands in surrender, which made Chloe sigh.

"I'm sorry, babe. I am just so tired," whined Chloe and Beca nodded as she made her way to the door.

"You know I get it, babe. I am sure I will be cursing out the microwave again soon enough," she assured and Chloe giggled as she thought about last week when she walked into the kitchen to see Beca screaming at the microwave for not working. She put her face in her hands in defeat when Chloe pointed out she was pushing the clock function instead of the cook time button. Chloe tried to make her apologize to the microwave and giggled when Beca instead showed it her middle fingers. Beca gasped when she saw all the Bellas at the door wearing sympathetic smiles.

"What are you guys doing here," she asked and Stacie shrugged as they all walked in.

"Well, I woke up feeling exhausted from the trip and realized you probably were too, so I sounded the alarm and the others caught the first flight in that they could," explained Stacie and Aubrey nodded.

"We are here to relieve you and Chlo of duty for the night. We booked you a room at your favorite hotel and even got you a spa day tomorrow," said Aubrey.

"Yea, just be back by tomorrow night. Kids love me, but they grow tired of me quickly," informed Amy and Beca tried to process the information as all the Bellas filed into the house. Chloe was just as confused as she was as the Bellas ran over to Lucas and began cooing at him.

"What is happening right now," asked Chloe and Beca shrugged as she fell onto the couch.

"I am too tired to know. Am I hallucinating? Are you even real, Chlo?" Chloe let out a delirious giggle and Emily eyed them curiously.

"Okay, it is worse than we thought. They aren't going to be able to drive there. Flo, why don't you take them to the hotel in my car? Jessica and Ashley, go pack them a light bag for the night, just the essentials. The rest of us will take care of Lucas," instructed Emily and the others nodded in agreement. Beca frowned in confusion as Cynthia Rose pulled her into a seated position on the couch.

"What is happening," she asked and Cynthia Rose smiled.

"You two need a break," said Cynthia Rose, but Chloe shook her head.

"We appreciate it, but Lucas has never been without us. One of us is always with him," informed Chloe.

"He will be fine. Bree, Stace, and I know his schedule and where everything is. You two need this," advised Emily and Beca slowly nodded as she yawned.

"They are right, Chlo. We can't keep this up. I tap out. The boy wins. Give him his prize," conceded Beca and Chloe sighed as she looked down at their beautiful baby boy. She hesitantly handed him to Emily and watched his reaction. She knew Lucas was comfortable with Emily, Stacie, and Aubrey, but her maternal instincts made it difficult for her to leave. Aubrey noticed her hesitation and hugged her.

"It is just for a night and you won't be far. We got this. Go," urged Aubrey and Chloe slowly nodded. Flo and Amy ushered them to the door when Jessica and Ashley came downstairs with a packed bag for them.

"If he gets too upset, call us and we will come right back. I am serious. Do not let him cry too long. Mama Bear can sense these things and there will be hell to pay," warned Chloe as Beca picked her up and carried her over her shoulder. Chloe continued to rattle off a list of things Lucas would need as Beca carried her out to the car with Flo right behind them.

"Damn, Beca picked her up like it was nothing. She must really need a break," said Cynthia Rose and Stacie gave her a suggestive smile.

"Oh trust me, Beca is used to it and apparently Chloe loves it. She may be tiny, but she is strong and knows how to take control when she needs to," informed Stacie and Cynthia Rose gave an appreciative nod.

"Okay, I see you, Beca," she said as Stacie giggled.

"I can take out two men in seconds. Physical strength is merely psychological," whispered Lilly and Emily eyed her suspiciously before shaking her head.

"Nope, don't want to know. Alright Bellas, let's divide and conquer. Lucas is going to need a bottle and bath before he goes to bed. Stace and Bree will give him a bath. I am on bottle duty. Amy and Cynthia Rose can do a couple loads of laundry while Jessica, Lilly, and Ashley clean up and wash the dishes. Let's make sure when they come back, the house is in order, and Lucas is a happy baby boy," announced Emily and they all nodded in agreement before going to do their jobs for the night.

Chloe moaned as she rolled over in bed and cuddled into Beca's arms. She felt relaxed and at ease, too at ease, and her eyes shot open as she sat up in bed. She looked around the dark room in confusion when she realized she wasn't at home, but Beca grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back into bed before she could get out of it.

"We are at the hotel, babe. It is five in the morning. Lucas is fine. The Bellas are taking care of him, so relax and go back to sleep."

"What if something is…"

"Chlo, you woke up at one and three. The boy has us on his schedule, but we need to relax. Go back to sleep. We are fine. Lucas is in good hands."

"With Lilly, really, the woman you are too afraid to ask about work," challenged Chloe.

"First off, we are all afraid to ask her about work. We both know she would never do anything to put Lucas at risk though. The Bellas love him, so relax or do I need to make you relax," asked Beca as her hand slid between Chloe's legs.

"Becs, that is not going to….fuck me," moaned Chloe as Beca sunk two fingers into her. She immediately gushed with arousal, drenching Beca's fingers as their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss. Chloe's breaths were labored as Beca used her thumb to circle her clit.

"You know, Chlo, we haven't gotten a chance to properly celebrate you being cleared for sexual activity. How about I show you just how much I missed making love to my sexy wife the past few months," teased Beca as Chloe spread her legs.

She had been cleared for two weeks and they had sex immediately, but it wasn't with their usual passion. With Lucas being awake at strange hours and their bodies being exhausted, all they had time for since she was cleared were two quick orgasms that seemed to leave them even more sexually frustrated. The tension just added to their grumpy moods and Beca knew they could both use some R&R. It didn't take Chloe long to reach her peak and Beca moaned as she watched her wife ride her fingers into oblivion. Chloe whimpered at the loss of contact when Beca slipped her fingers away as she sucked and nipped at her neck. Chloe pushed Beca onto her back and sighed happily as she kissed her way down her wife's body before settling in between her legs. She yanked down her pajama pants and boy shorts with a smirk.

"It has been way too long since I have tasted you, Becs," she whispered before delving her tongue between her wife's folds, getting a cry of pleasure out of her. Maybe it was the pent up sexual tension, the arousal of feeling Chloe orgasm around her fingers, or a combination of both, but it did not take long for her to powerfully climax. She whimpered as Chloe trailed kisses back up her body before tenderly kissing her and they moaned at the intimacy of being able to kiss passionately, but also take their time with one another. Chloe sighed happily and rested on Beca's chest as fatigue took back over and Beca stroked her hair.

"Go back to sleep, Chlo. Our baby boy is with his aunties and we finally have a chance to rest," whispered Beca. Chloe nodded and surrendered to slumber, knowing her body dearly needed the break.

After more hours of sleep, a pleasure-filled shower, delicious lunch, and two-hour massages, Beca and Chloe had a taxi take them home. While they enjoyed their time together, they missed Lucas and were a bit anxious to get back to him. It was six in the evening by the time they arrived and they expected Lucas to be asleep since he took his longest nap from four to eight no matter how much they tried to keep him up. They were surprised to hear singing coming from the house and frowned in confusion when they entered the living room to see the Bellas dancing and singing "Cake By the Ocean." Lucas was sitting in Aubrey's lap on the couch watching intently while Emily sang.

 _Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece_

 _You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me, ah_

 _You're a real-life fantasy, you're a real-life fantasy_

 _But you're moving so carefully; let's start living dangerously_

 _Talk to me, baby_

 _I'm going blind from this sweet sweet craving, whoa-oh_

 _Let's lose our minds and go crazy crazy_

 _Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean_

 _Walk for me, baby_

 _I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa-oh_

 _Let's lose our minds and go crazy crazy_

 _Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean_

"What are you singing to our son," asked Chloe and Lucas excitedly kicked his legs when he saw them. Beca rushed over to shower him with kisses, getting a coo out of him in the process. Chloe kissed and hugged him as well before crossing her arms to give the Bellas a questioning look.

"What, it is just a song and he likes it," defended Stacie.

"Yea, it isn't like he knows what we are even saying," added Flo.

"You are singing to my son about sex," Chloe pointed out and Emily giggled.

"He doesn't know that and it is working. He got a little grumpy a couple of hours ago and we tried everything else," explained Emily.

"A bottle," said Cynthia Rose.

"His pacifier," said Aubrey.

"Changing him, nothing was working, so Emily started humming to him. It worked, so we all started humming to him and before you know it, we were crushing it," said Amy with a pump of her fist and Beca winked at Chloe.

"Babe, he is happy and actually awake. When is the last time he was asleep," asked Beca.

"He's been up since about two," answered Aubrey and Chloe's jaw dropped.

"Wait, you guys have managed to keep him up this whole time," she exclaimed and Emily nodded.

"Yea, I was telling the others how you were having trouble getting him on a day schedule, so we figured if we could entertain him for a few hours, maybe he would sleep more tonight. Besides, he is a great audience, aren't you, baby bro," cooed Emily as she kissed his cheeks and Lucas cooed. Beca looked at Chloe who sighed, but nodded.

"Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece," sang Chloe and Beca giggled.

"You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me," sang Beca as they danced with Lucas and the Bellas joined back in. Chloe and Beca gasped when Lucas let out an adorable giggle.

"Wait, did he just laugh? Guys, that was his first real laugh," announced Beca as she and Chloe proudly showered him with kisses. They started singing again and he giggled even more.

"The kid already loves music, babe. His tastes are a bit suspect though," teased Beca as Chloe nudged her. They put Lucas back in Aubrey's lap and continued the impromptu Bella's reunion concert in the living room. After a rousing rendition of "I Don't Like It, I Love It," Emily got his bottle ready while Beca and Chloe gave their son a soothing bath. His eyes were drooping by the time Beca fed him his bottle and she sighed in relief when he burped and went to sleep without any issues. Chloe was catching up with the rest of the girls when Beca came downstairs with the monitor in her hand and a triumphant smile.

"One baby down for the count," announced Beca and Chloe jumped into her arms as she smiled.

"Wow, you two really are domestic now if that's got you all hot and bothered," teased Amy and Chloe playfully glared at her.

"You don't understand, Ames. We have been trying for weeks to get him to sleep at a reasonable hour. Thank you for watching him. We are the luckiest parents in the world to have such an amazing support system," said Chloe and they smiled at her.

"Bellas for life, Chlo, no matter how many dirty diapers we have to change. Lilly is a pro at it, by the way," said Cynthia Rose with a tone of surprise and Lilly shrugged.

"It is easier on the nose than tear gas," she whispered and Emily shook her head in amusement.

"Dude, you are so weird," whispered Emily and Lilly nodded as if it was a simple fact. Beca's phone rang and she frowned in confusion when she saw that it was Alex.

"Hey, Alex, everything okay?"

"Yes, I took over managerial duties for you since you and Chloe are on maternity leave for the year, remember?"

"Okay, so what's this about?"

"I know you don't want to pick up any projects, but what about having your song used in an upcoming film? She Keeps Me Warm is already a hit and your performance went viral. Universal called and they are ready to get more progressive. They are releasing a film this summer geared toward the LGBTQ community and think your song would fit perfectly. I read over the script and agree. It is a teenage love story between two young women, Beca. I think you are going to want to be a part of this one." Chloe looked at Beca curiously as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Um, let me talk to Chlo and get back to you."

"Of course, take your time. I will email you a copy of the script. You and Chloe should read over it and then get back to me. The studio doesn't need an answer for a couple of weeks. Just know that the only thing you would have to do is some press for the release this summer. I will make sure it is limited and coincides with the premiere. It is a great opportunity to ride the momentum from the Grammys, but I understand if you are focused on Lucas. Just let me know."

"Thanks, Alex, I will," assured Beca before hanging up and Chloe wrapped her arms around her.

"What is it? Everything okay, baby?"

"Yea, um actually better than okay. Someone at Universal must have really liked the performance because they want to use the song for an upcoming film," she confessed and the others congratulated her as Chloe gave her a hug.

"Becs, that is amazing. Why didn't you say yes?"

"I just want to look over the script, get some more details, and of course talk to you about it first, but Chlo, I think this could work."

"If Alex likes it, you know it is a good opportunity. Wow, first Lucas actually goes to sleep at a reasonable hour and now this. Best day ever," giggled Chloe and Beca happily kissed her.

AN: The song that inspires this chapter is "She Keeps Me Warm" by Mary Lambert.


	6. The Premiere

AN: The interview in this chapter is inspired by an interview Brittany Snow gave in response to Bechloe and the ship's fans, so enjoy!

Chapter 6

Alex's instincts about the script were correct. Chloe and Beca loved it and Beca agreed to have her song used for the soundtrack. "She Keeps Me Warm" became the featured song of the film and was heavily promoted in the teasers and trailer for the upcoming summer teen flick. The day before the premiere, Beca and Chloe flew to Los Angeles to do a brief presser and appear on the Ellen Show. Chloe's parents were more than happy to fly up to Atlanta to stay with Lucas for a couple of nights, but Chloe and Beca already missed their son as they made their way into the Warner Bros Lot for Ellen. After his night with the Bellas, Lucas managed to get onto a decent schedule over the next few months. They never thought they would see the day, but at six months old, he was finally sleeping through the night. Beca slipped her hand into Chloe's as they exited the town car to screaming and cameras flashing. Beca handed Chloe a pair of sunglasses to shield her eyes from all the flashes of light as they headed over to the fans to sign autographs. The crowd was much bigger than the last time Beca appeared on Ellen and she smirked as she thought about the last time she was there.

"Whatcha thinking about, Becs," asked Chloe as she signed another autograph and posed for a picture.

"Just the last time I was here," said Beca as she did the same.

"You mean when he thought his girl was bi," teased Chloe and Beca rolled her eyes.

"Let's not even go there," giggled Beca.

"You brought it up, not me," giggled Chloe with a shrug. They finished signing and taking pictures before heading backstage.

The crowd erupted into cheers as Ellen welcomed them to the show and hugged them. Beca slipped her hand into Chloe's, sensing her nerves as the red head shifted closer to her. It was a defense mechanism that Beca noticed about Chloe years ago. When she was nervous or anxious, she needed Beca close to her and Beca kissed her hands as they sat on the couch across from Ellen.

"You two are in high demand, but very difficult to get a hold of these days. How are you adjusting to being parents," asked Ellen and Beca sighed with a smile.

"It is the best and worst experience of my life. I love our son, but the kid is a handful," said Beca and Chloe giggled.

"It is definitely an adjustment," agreed Chloe.

"How old is he now?"

"Six months old and finally sleeping through the night," said Chloe.

"I hear the first few months with a newborn are tough. How are you two holding up?" Beca smirked.

"Well, we can definitely confirm that, but we have great friends and family that are always willing to help. It also helps that we find him ridiculously adorable about 90% of the time. Nature knows what it is doing when it makes your baby super cute. There were times we had been up for like 36 hours straight and our bodies were screaming for us to shut this social experiment down, but one look into his big blue eyes or a smile in our direction and it would feel like the entire universe was right again," explained Beca.

"Within reason, of course, poopy diapers are poopy diapers no matter how adorable our baby boy is," added Chloe as the audience laughed along with Ellen.

"Yes, some things you just can't overcome. I think it is fair for poop to be one of them. Well, thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules to come on the show today. Chloe, this is your first time on, so welcome. How are you feeling about doing all this press? I know you are used to being behind the scenes of things."

"It is definitely not something I am used to, but we both really got behind this film and we are so excited for everyone to see it. We got a private screening last week with some friends and it is a beautiful story. Very well done," said Chloe.

"Now, Beca, did you write the song specifically for the film?"

"No, actually I was called about having it on the soundtrack after I performed at the Grammys. I have never really thought about having a song on a soundtrack before or part of a movie or television show, so it was just a happy accident."

"Well, it fits perfectly and you two really are practicing what you preach when it comes to representing love and inclusion and allowing art to reveal what makes us the same instead of different. Portia and I saw the film last night and it is wonderful. You two should be very proud to be involved in getting the word out and promoting such a beautiful love story. Did it call to you right away," asked Ellen and Beca nodded.

"Definitely and that is why we agreed to do some press and attend the premiere. It is so rare for Hollywood to let stories like this shine. No matter what part of the entertainment industry you are in, music, film, or TV, we just don't have enough stories that represent love in different ways. If it isn't straight love, we don't do enough to represent it. We don't think about all the people out there that are excluded by those storylines. I said it before and I will say it again. There are tons of stories about best friends falling in love, but only if they are straight." Ellen nodded in agreement.

"It really is an issue that gets overlooked in the business and hopefully this film is another step in the right direction. While it is being praised by critics already and the song has been at the top of the charts for months, there are still some people out there that do not like the idea that this film even exists. Some conservative groups are saying it pushes a gay agenda and so do you as a couple. Chloe, how do you respond to that?"

"I honestly don't pay much attention to things like that. I am sure this is going to sound cliché, but I think when you surround yourself with positive people in your life and a strong support system, it is easier to deal with. We are mothers now and our son takes up most of our time, so we don't log onto social media nearly as much as we used to. When I met Beca, I didn't think about what the world would think about us. Even after the success came and we had to figure out how to deal with the spotlight and people wanting to focus on our relationship, we never set out to prove our love or push an agenda on anybody. Love is just love and we love each other very much." The audience clapped and Beca smiled proudly at her wife.

"The positive reception far outweighs the negative though, so let's talk Bechloe for a second. The last time Beca was here, we talked about how I am a fan of yours. Chloe, what is your take on all of this? How does it feel to be role models for so many people that feel like they can look up to you two as a couple?"

"It is still surreal. Becs and I were just talking on the way over here about all the love and support we have received from fans of her music over the years and so many of them are excited about this film. I always knew Beca would be loved by anyone that heard her music, but I never expected to be along for the journey in such a way or for fans to support me as well. In terms of Bechloe, I hope that everyone that supports us knows how much I am appreciative and love you guys. And the fact that you identify with me or like me in any way because you can see yourself in me or something that I've gone through, I don't take that lightly. I am very appreciative," said Chloe with tears in her eyes and Beca kissed her cheek as the audience clapped in response.

"Well, you two are amazing and so is this film. _Simple, But True_ comes out in theaters June 1st and you can buy the soundtrack featuring "She Keeps Me Warm" on Spotify, iTunes, and wherever music is sold. Beca and Chloe Mitchell, everybody, Bechloe," cheered Ellen. Beca and Chloe laughed as they hugged and thanked Ellen for all her support over the years.

The premiere that evening was a star-studded event as celebrities from all over the world were in attendance. The soundtrack was full of some of the best artists in the business and Beca and Chloe were more than happy to pose for pictures on the red carpet with Adele, Beyoncé, and Lady Gaga, who were all featured on the soundtrack as well. It was a whirlwind of events and blurred by faster than the couple thought possible, but they did manage to call home to say goodnight to Lucas before allowing themselves to get swept up in the excitement. They wished their friends were there, but Emily was working on a project with a new artist and with Aubrey due at the beginning of July, she and Stacie couldn't be in attendance either. They spent time with Adele and her husband at the after party, sharing baby photos and talking about the struggles and joys of parenthood.

"Please tell me the terrible twos are not going to be as bad as they say," groaned Beca and Adele smiled sympathetically at her.

"Enjoy the little tot not speaking now because you aren't going to be able to shut him up," teased Adele and they all laughed.

"Especially if he is anything like his mother," joked Jesse as he approached the table and Beca's eyes widened.

"Jesse, hey, what are you doing here," asked Beca as she glanced over at Chloe. She was surprised when her wife stood up and gave Jesse a hug before looking him over in his blue suit.

"Wow, you clean up quite nice, Jess," complimented Chloe and he gave a gracious bow of his head.

"That is high compliments coming from you, Chlo. There is no way you just had a kid last year." Chloe smiled sweetly at him.

"Now that he actually has a sleep schedule, I can do Pilates three times a week. I try to get this one over here to, but you know how that goes." Jesse smirked.

"Beca, working out? Yea, not even you are that much a miracle worker."

"Alright you two, enough hamming it up at my expense," said Beca as she gave him a hug and he chuckled.

"What, this is the best part about talking with your ex's wife. We can pick on you," he teased.

"This is the best day of my life. This moment, right here," deadpanned Beca and Chloe kissed her cheek.

"So, Jesse, where is CJ," asked Chloe and he blushed as Beca smiled smugly, knowing Chloe was back on her side.

"Um, actually we broke up after about a month of dating. Just so you know, I didn't know about all the stuff that went down between you three when we first went out." Chloe's eyes widened.

"Wait, please don't tell me you two broke up because of that or me. Jesse, it…"

"No, it wasn't that. The truth is that I need someone that already has gone through the whole figuring out who they are thing. She is still working on herself and I am ready to be with someone that is in a different headspace." Chloe sighed in relief as Beca nodded.

"You deserve that, Jess," confirmed Beca before Alex approached them.

"The cast and crew want a picture. You too, Chloe," said Alex and Chloe nodded.

"I will be right there. Go ahead, Becs." Beca gulped as she glanced back and forth between Chloe and Jesse.

"Just leave you here….with him….together," asked Beca and Chloe winked at her.

"I will be right there."

"Yea, sure, what could possibly be awkward about that," muttered Beca as she followed Alex over to the cast, who immediately asked for pictures. Jesse chuckled.

"She still hates this stuff, huh," he asked and Chloe nodded.

"She wouldn't be the girl we fell in love with if she didn't."

"That is true," he agreed and she took in a deep breath.

"Look, Jesse, um, I just wanted to say that I am really glad you and I can actually talk without wanting to kill each other. The past was…" Chloe searched for the word and he smiled.

"Intense, but you two are great together and I am happy for you. All I ever wanted was her happiness….which is why you should probably get over there before her head explodes from all the personal contact," he chuckled and Chloe giggled when she saw Beca giving her a pleading look. Chloe kissed his cheek before going over to save her wife from the group of people she was taking pictures with. The three of them had closure before, but it felt like they were truly at peace now.


	7. Parties and Reunions

Chapter 7

When they returned to Atlanta, Beca and Chloe thanked everyone for helping with Lucas by throwing a cookout in the backyard. All the grandparents and Bellas were in attendance, along with their families to celebrate the start of the summer and box office success of the film. The soundtrack already went platinum and Beca was proud of the attention and high praise her song received. She looked around the backyard at all of her friends and family as they swam and ate dinner. The sun hung low in the sky and music played over the speakers. She and Chloe were catching up with the Bellas as they all lounged by the pool, except for Emily, who was swimming around with a giggling Lucas.

"She is so good with him. She is going to be an amazing mother someday," said Stacie and Chloe winked at her and Aubrey, who was fanning herself.

"You two are going to be great mommies soon too. How are you doing over there, Bree," asked Chloe and Stacie helped her wife to her feet as she huffed.

"I feel like I am ready to pop and it is way too hot. I am going to get in the water." Stacie kissed her lovingly.

"Come on, babe, I will rub your shoulders," said Stacie and Beca gave them a look.

"Keep your hands where we can see them, Hunter. This is a PG party," called Beca and Stacie waved off her, but the sly smile she wore made Beca shake her head in amusement.

"Of course Stace is still trying to get some when her wife is eight months pregnant," said Beca and Chloe giggled.

"Bree says she is worried about the drought they are about to have once the baby comes. We know all about that, huh, Becs?" Beca groaned.

"The drought is horrible. No one prepares you for the drought," she whined and Chloe tenderly kissed her.

"Hey, but we made up for it," she assured and Beca smiled smugly.

"Yea we did," she agreed with a wink. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Alright, you two, keep it in your pants," teased Amy.

"So, what are you up to now, Ames? The last time you were here, you said your mom told you about some investments she made on your behalf. How did that work out," asked Chloe and Amy pumped her fist.

"Um, awesome, turns out I have quite a nice nest egg saved up. I am not sure what I want to do next. I think I am getting tired of all the travel. I mean there are only so many European men you can have, you know? I was thinking about moving back to the states for a bit and setting up shop."

"This wouldn't have to do with you running into Bumper at the airport, would it," teased Cynthia Rose and the others looked at Amy in shock.

"Bumper, what is he up to," asked Emily as she carried Lucas over and wrapped him in a towel before handing him to Beca.

"He is actually the Dean of Students at Barden now," revealed Amy and they all laughed.

"Wait, seriously, Bumper, our Bumper, your Bumper is the Dean of Students? That is insane," laughed Beca and Amy giggled.

"I know right? He is still sexy and mysterious, but he is a bit different. He isn't as loud and crass, but I kind of like it."

"You mean he grew into an actual adult," teased Flo.

"What about you, Flo? How are things in New York," asked Chloe.

"Good, some of the cases break my heart, but Luis is always there when I come home to help me through it. I couldn't ask for a better husband and it helps that he knows how to cope with the feelings that come along with immigration cases as a social worker. What about you, Cynthia Rose? Are you still thinking about leaving Google?"

"Yea, I think it is time. I want my own startup and to develop my own software. If I need some advice about the financial side of it, how much will you charge me, Chlo," asked Cynthia Rose and Chloe smirked.

"Two visits a year, we miss you and Lucas needs to see his Aunt CR more," she answered and Cynthia Rose winked at her.

"Deal, so um, question. We all know that Lilly will always be tight-lipped about her job, but what exactly is Stacie working on? The only time she mentions anything remotely about work is when she tells me about her roleplaying with Bree as Dr. Conrad," said Cynthia Rose and they all laughed. Beca smiled proudly at her friend as she rubbed Aubrey's shoulders and whispered in her ear in the pool with a smile.

"Biogen wants to promote her, but she wants to take some maternity leave. She doesn't think the promotion will happen now, but I think it will. She is too close to a breakthrough for it not to happen. She leads her team in research on treating and hopefully one day curing neurodegenerative diseases," informed Beca. Chloe winked at Jessica and Ashley.

"Well these two would never brag, but we are so proud of your work on the Nike ads. It is about time they feature more women," complimented Chloe and Jessica and Ashley beamed with happiness.

"Thanks, Chlo, we are proud of it too. It isn't every day you get to extend a marketing ad and work on commercials to be featured in the Super Bowl," said Ashley.

"And the money doesn't hurt," added Jessica with a wink and Chloe gave her a thumbs up.

"Oh, the money never hurts," agreed Chloe.

"But it's not everything," called a voice behind them and Beca's eyes widened when she recognized the voice and Emily gasped. All the Bellas' jaws dropped when they turned to see Mikey standing behind them with his eyes locked on Emily's.

"Especially when your heart is thousands of miles away," added Mikey and Emily gulped as he walked over to her.

"Mikey, what are you doing here? I thought you were headed to London," asked Emily and he slipped his hand into hers with a hopeful smile.

"Coming to see my girl in hopes of not being too late," he answered and Beca grinned from ear to ear as Emily pulled him toward the house to talk. Chloe nudged her.

"Did you have something to do with this," asked Chloe and Beca shrugged.

"He may have mentioned that he was thinking about coming back and I told him where she would be tonight," admitted Beca.

"Well look at you playing matchmaker, you really have gone soft," teased Chloe before kissing her and Beca playfully glared at Lucas.

"Yea, I blame the kid," she informed as she tickled his stomach and he giggled. All the Bellas giggled and smiled at one another, feeling proud and happy about everything they were doing in their lives.


	8. Epilogue

*Almost Two Years Later*

Beca tried not to laugh as she dramatically sighed and opened Lucas's closet. She could see her son pulling more blankets over himself on his bed as he giggled and hid.

"Where could he be? It is like he just disappeared! Lucas, where are you," she called as she crept toward the bed. He squealed with delight when she pulled back the blankets and started tickling him.

"I found you," she exclaimed and blew on his stomach.

"Mama found me," he giggled and she winked at him before placing him over her shoulder.

"Come on, kid, we are supposed to be downstairs cleaning up the game room and…"

"And helping me decorate," finished Chloe as she walked into the room with a playful glare.

"Busted," said Lucas and Beca had to bite her lip at the comment.

"Sure are, little man, now get over here and give me my kisses," said Chloe and Lucas laughed as she showered him with kisses.

"Mommy," he laughed even more and Chloe winked at him.

"Come on, let's go finish picking up your toys and making sure they are all ready for when Bella gets here," said Chloe as Beca and Lucas both whined.

"Mommy," he groaned.

"Yea, Chlo, are we really going to make him pick up toys on his birthday," she asked and Chloe rolled her eyes. She was about to protest, but they both gave her their best puppy dog eyes and pout. She groaned, but kissed both of their cheeks.

"Fine, Mitchell, but you are cleaning them up after the party," she said.

"Fine, Mitchell," said Beca with a wink and Chloe kissed her as the three of them went downstairs.

"Chlo, if I am a good girl today, will you be my special helper tonight after the party," teased Beca.

"Maybe," she said coyly.

"You know you two, he is almost getting too old for your innuendoes. You are going to scar the kid and I definitely am not staying another night if any of that is going on," warned Veronica as she walked into the living room and Beca rolled her eyes.

"Grams, come play," exclaimed Lucas and Beca smirked as Veronica rolled her eyes.

"I am going to have a little talk with Emily about having you call me that, but sure, bud, let's go play," she said as she picked up Lucas.

"Mommy, when does Emmy get here," he asked and Chloe kissed his cheek.

"She should be here soon," answered Chloe.

"Mikey too," he asked.

"Mikey too," added Chloe and he clapped happily. Veronica took him into his playroom as Beca and Chloe went into the kitchen. Chloe slapped Beca's hand away as she reached for the freezer door.

"Stop, it is for his birthday and you already had some icing. Don't even pretend like you didn't."

"But babe, it is so good and my favorite," said Beca as she pulled her wife into her arms and nuzzled her neck, getting a giggle out of Chloe.

"No one told you two to have the same favorite ice cream cake."

"Hey, it was my favorite first."

"Well, then stop being such a good mama and making him want to do what you do," she teased with a wink. Beca beamed with happiness as she thought about their son's penchant for liking the things she liked. Beca liked blue, so he liked blue. She liked to play the piano, so he wanted to sit in her lap when she played. He even made sure she took him up to the label any chance he got.

"Don't act like you don't love it too. Your eyes light up every time he starts trying to play the piano."

"I don't want to put pressure on him, but he may be a natural, babe. I know he is always around music so it makes sense that he would like it, but I think he could pick up how to play easily," said Chloe.

"He just turned two, Chlo, don't go signing him up for lessons yet."

"Oh, I won't. You'll teach him," Chloe giggled before kissing her. Suddenly, a beep echoed through the house alerting them to the front door opening. Lucas's squeal of delight, followed by another squeal made them smile.

"Bella's here," they said in unison and headed toward the front door. Beca laughed and Chloe had to nudge her to stop when they saw a flustered looking Aubrey and Stacie.

"You two okay," asked Chloe and Aubrey let out a huff.

"She screamed the entire way over here. How in the world did she get Stacie's lungs," asked Aubrey.

"Hey, your belt goes pretty high, Bree. Trust me, I know. Seriously though, she threw a fit when we told her she would have to take a nap before seeing Lucas. It was like we told her someone murdered her puppy or something," exclaimed Stacie.

"I am sure it is just terrible twos," assured Chloe.

"She's one," exclaimed Aubrey with a stomp of her foot and Beca had to hide her face as she shook with mirth.

"Oh, you think this is funny, Bec," challenged Stacie and Aubrey glared at Beca.

"She screams when she has to take a nap. She screams when she has to eat her vegetables. The girl never stops screaming," said Aubrey through gritted teeth and Beca cleared her throat.

"Sorry, I know it isn't funny. Well, it is, but Lucas went through that phase too. You just have to put your foot down and have a unified front," informed Beca as Chloe nodded in agreement. Stacie sighed, but nodded.

"Fine, I didn't want to do it, but it is time. The Hunter has to come out." Beca cringed.

"Dude, no," said Beca and Stacie rolled her eyes.

"He isn't just for that, you perv. He gives me confidence and will help me stand up to Bella once and for all." Aubrey smirked.

"About time," she grumbled and Chloe frowned in confusion.

"I don't get it. Bree, you used to make grown men cry and had no problem dealing with the Bellas….well, besides, Becs…"

"True story," agreed Beca.

"Why are you letting Bella run all over you," asked Chloe.

"I'm not. Stacie is the one acting like a little marshmallow!"

"Hey! I am not. She is just so cute when she isn't screaming at the top of her lungs like a little banshee," said Stacie and Beca giggled.

"They always are. Look, she isn't screaming right now. You know her and Lucas do great together and my mom is watching them, so how about you go into the kitchen, grab a beer, and just relax," suggested Beca. Stacie and Aubrey sighed in relief before nodding and heading to the kitchen. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca.

"I do not miss the screaming phase. I am not ready for Terrible Twos, Becs," confessed Chloe and Beca winked at her.

"We will survive just like we always do. Now, let's go get a beer and let my mom entertain the kids for a bit," she suggested and Chloe happily nodded.

Hours later, Chloe smiled at her wife as Beca laughed at something Cynthia Rose said while they sat outside under the heat lamps watching some of their friends and family swim. The heated pool came in handy as the temperatures began to cool outside. Lucas loved the water, so he insisted on having a pool party. While he was just turning two, Lucas was quite advanced for his age. Chloe and Beca figured it was because he was surrounded by adults. It wasn't until Alex pointed out that he seemed advanced for his age that Beca and Chloe brought the question up to his pediatrician. Alex was in town for her yearly in-person meeting with Beca and Chloe to discuss their plans for the upcoming year and Lucas was in attendance. The woman was surprised by how much he engaged with her. After a few language tests with Dr. Allen, it was determined Lucas was in fact advanced for his age.

It was still too early on to know what it meant in the long run, but while the average child had around fifty words in their vocabulary, he had many more. He also was starting to string sentences together at a pace that was above average. Chloe and Beca decided they needed to be careful what they said around him since he was picking up language at such a swift pace. Lucas was in the pool swimming with Veronica, Bella, and Chloe's mother, Carlie. Lucas and Bella were practically attached at the hip already and Chloe knew they would be close for the rest of their lives.

She looked over at Mikey and Emily, who were talking with Sammy and Lucy about their next project. It was no surprise to anyone when Mikey asked for his job back at the label and Beca and Chloe were more than happy to have him. They knew how much Emily missed him when they were broken up and neither one moved on. Mikey proposed a few months later and Emily happily said yes. The two got married at the beginning of the year and couldn't have been happier.

Even though Beca and Chloe returned to work at the beginning of the year, Sammy and Lucy agreed to stay on permanently. They enjoyed their work with the label and Beca was relieved to have two more producers working at the label. Between her, Sammy, and Emily, they were able to take on more artists and produce more music. Lucy and Chloe made a fierce team as they handled the business and kept Yellow Cup Records in tip top shape.

The added help gave Beca and Chloe more time at home with Lucas and the balance they wanted between work and home life. Even though they didn't have to spend all their time at the label, they still managed to spend quite a bit since Lucas loved it. He had many artists wrapped around his finger and Chloe giggled as she thought about the way her son made people fall in love with him. Beca's hand on her thigh snapped her out of her daze.

"Whatcha thinking about, Chlo," said Beca with a sweet smile and Chloe sighed happily.

"Just about how Lucas already has his first crush, he does have good taste though. He could do worse than Rihanna."

"Yea, the kid takes after me. We know how to pick them," she assured and tenderly kissed her wife.

"I am pretty sure I picked you, babe." Beca scoffed.

"Um, I…"

"Took forever and it was all because of my patience and confidence in the power of love that we finally got together," reminded Chloe and Beca rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Mitchell."

"It is true, Mitchell," teased Chloe. Beca looked around at their friends and family. Their son laughing in the pool with Bella and his grandmothers, their fathers talking sports while grilling, the Bellas all in attendance and reminiscing about their college days, it was everything she could have wanted and more. Chloe laced their fingers together and smiled as their eyes locked, baby blue meeting dark blue.

"I know. It is perfect, right," said Chloe and Beca winked at her.

"Perfect," she agreed before tenderly kissing her wife, knowing their life together meant everything in the world to them.

AN: There you have it! I hope you enjoyed and feel free to let me know what you thought of the sequel. I am on the fence about doing one-shots for this one, but am also open to ideas. I am also still taking requests for one-shots based on the first story as well. Thanks for reading, awesome nerds!


End file.
